Elements of Good and Evil
by Dang0
Summary: As an evil force attempts to gain the power of the elements, the tamers must face the dark spirits, or face destruction. *Sixth Chapter is up*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, not now or ever, unfortunately. Also, I don't own Sieken Densetsu (Secret of Mana) where I got the idea of the elements from. Squaresoft owns them.  
  
  
  
Elements of Good and Evil  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
After the near destruction of the digital world by the D-Reaper, The four sovereigns rebuilt the digital world from the ruins that remained. Soon, the digital world was as beautiful as it was before.  
  
However, the sovereigns knew that their powers might not be enough to defend the digital world. So, they channeled their power through the catalyst digimon, Calumon to create 8 guardian digimon, each controlling a different element, earth, water, wind, fire, wood, moon, light and darkness.  
  
Each of these mega digimon was empowered with the long sealed power of the element spirits, who had been in the sovereigns. With these spirits the guardian digimon were extremely powerful. However, as it has always been with power, there was one who wished to control the guardians power and use it for his own evil purposes.  
  
A giant fortress appeared in the sky. In the centre a powerful evil digimon searches for the guardians, seeking the immense power they contain. He has gathered many evil digimon to aid him in his search. Soon, the conflict will begin and the digital worlds fate will be decided...  
  
This is my first fic here, and I know it's a bit short, but what do you think. Plz review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. 


	2. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. If I did I'd be able to afford a decent computer.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival  
  
  
  
In the land of the 4 sovereigns, they were having a council on what to do about this flying fortress.  
  
"Blow it out of the sky," Zhuqiaomon declared. "Get rid of it before it can cause any more trouble."  
  
"You're neglecting the fact that the dark spirits are up there," Azulongmon countered. "We are not powerful enough to defeat them."  
  
"What? How did they get out of their confinement?" Zhuqiaomon shouted, startled.  
  
"I don't know, but they are there, I can assure you," Azulongmon said sadly. "Their very presence send ripples across the digital world."  
  
"Can we not find some way to confine them," Baihumon asked. "It was done before."  
  
"No, it was the digignomes that originally captured and banished them." Said the oldest sovereign, Ebonwumon. "They don't seem able to do what they did last time anymore."  
  
"There is only one chance, that I can see," said Azulongmon. "The tamers. Hmm, but are even they strong enough to defeat this evil?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Fear not, digital world, for I will save you!" Shouted Kenta. "Beware evil digimon, for you are fighting the mighty Kenta, greatest Digimon Tamer in the universe!"  
  
Suddenly an explosion nearly bowled him over.  
  
"Oh man, game over! Stupid game!" Suddenly Kenta looked at the clock. "Oh man, I'm gonna be late."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh yeah, I beat ya slowpokes." Yelled Kazu to the others that were right behind him.  
  
"Last time I checked, this wasn't a race Kazu." Said Takato.  
  
"You're only saying that because you lost, and I WON!"  
  
They had arrived at Guilmon's hideout, the only location of a digiport. The digital portal had been open for 3 months and they had been through it a lot. They couldn't bring the digimon back though because if they were to return they would be deleted.  
  
By the time Henry arrived Kazu had started singing Queens "We are the champions."  
  
"Is he alright?" Henry asked looking at Kazu.  
  
"When was the last time he was alright," Takato replied "He's having delusions or grandeur."  
  
"Wow, Takato, you can speak big words?" Rika had arrived. She now turned her attention to Kazu. "Kazu, you moron, if you don't stop singing, you'll have to scrape yourself off my shoe."  
  
"You're just mad that I beat everyone." Said Kazu.  
  
"But I was here first." Said another voice from inside the hideout.  
  
Out from the hideout came Ryo.  
  
"Oh man, people are always stealing my thunder." Said Kazu, now rather depressed.  
  
"Ryo, do you always have to make some grand entrance." Said Rika, now rather annoyed.  
  
"Hey, you know me, pumpkin, I have a rep to maintain." Said Ryo, with a lopsided smile.  
  
Now Rika was really annoyed. "You call me pumpkin again and I'll turn you into one."  
  
Kazu, then, rather stupidly said, "Hey, I always knew she had some witchy qualities!"  
  
BANG  
  
Next second Kazu was on the ground with a giant footprint in his face.  
  
"Hey Henry, where's Suzy?" asked Takato.  
  
"I think it might be better to leave her with my parents." Said Henry.  
  
"You think something's gonna happen?" Takato asked, concerned. Henry wouldn't leave Suzy behind unless he felt something was wrong.  
  
"I don't know, Takato, I just don't know."  
  
"Hey, don't leave without me" shouted a small voice. Jeri arrived, carrying a large bag.  
  
"What's with the bag, Jeri?" asked Takato.  
  
"It's the food I'm bringing for the picnic, silly." Said Jeri, smiling.  
  
"That food could feed a small army." Said Rika.  
  
"Or a small dinosaur digimon." Smiled Henry.  
  
"Oh yes, definitely." Takato replied, smiling.  
  
"Is that everyone?" asked Jeri.  
  
"No, Kenta's not here yet." Said Takato.  
  
"There he is." Said Ryo.  
  
There was Kenta, panting and puffing up the path.  
  
"What took you so long, Kenta?" asked Rika.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Kenta replied. He knew that Rika would kill him if he told her he had been playing video games.  
  
Well, then let's go." Said Takato, excitedly.  
  
They walked into the waiting portal.  
  
Meanwhile a pair of small eyes was watching all of this from a bush.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
There was a loud bang as they crashed into the vast desert of the digital world.  
  
"I always hate that part." groaned Takato, as he got up.  
  
The other tamers got up, and got out their D-Arcs and began to look for the digimon.  
  
"How close are they?" Asked Jeri  
  
Before Takato could answer, something big and red jumped on him and yelled "Takatomon."  
  
"I'd say they are rather close." He answered sarcastically. "Guilmon, it's good to see you, but could you please get off me."  
  
"Hey Henry, did ya miss me?" yelled Terriermon.  
  
"Not even a little bit." teased Henry.  
  
"Oh, that's very nice." Said Terriermon.  
  
"Hey little guy." Kenta greeted Marine Angemon  
  
"Kenta." He replied.  
  
"Where's Suzy." Lopmon asked Henry.  
  
"Sorry, Lopmon, but I had to leave her at home." He replied.  
  
"Oh." Lopmon sighed, sadly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
After the rest had arrived, they began to set up the picnic. They were almost finished when Takato noticed some missing members.  
  
"Hey, where's Calumon and Impmon." He asked, looking around.  
  
His question was soon answered as he heard a cry. "Super belly whack attack!"  
  
The next second Calumon came CRASHING down on Takato. Nearby, Impmon was laughing his head off.  
  
"Hey I'd like a Goggle cream puff sandwich with a side of pineapple head. HAHAHAHA." He was now laughing even harder.  
  
Renamon was now suspicious. "Impmon, do you know anything about that?"  
  
"Who me?" he said with an innocent expression. "I just thought I'd help him find his special attack. And I thought Takato would be happy to help his little friend." Renamon couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
Meanwhile Takato sighed, "Won't this be fun."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sir, I have important news." A Radarmon appeared on the screen in front of him. "We received some recon images from a Spymon in the field."  
  
"Show me." An image of a group of children and digimon replaced the image of Radarmon. "Excellent. I was getting impatient."  
  
"Shall I activate the blocker?"  
  
"Not yet. There's still an absence."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ok, I'm starved, let's eat." Said Kazu  
  
"Yeah, lets eat." Said his partner, Guardromon, perfectly reflecting Kazu's tone.  
  
As they were eating Renamon looked up and saw something right above them. "Something's coming."  
  
That got everyone's attention. "What is it, Renamon." Rika asked.  
  
"I don't know, but its falling fast." Renamon suddenly realized something. "Takato, I'd move if I were you."  
  
"Why's that?" Asked Takato, confused.  
  
He soon found out as whatever it was landed right on him.  
  
There was a lot of dust and no one could see what it was that had just landed on Takato. Then they heard a voice in the dust. "Yay, that was fun."  
  
The dust cleared to show Suzy sitting on a very battered Takato. "Hendry, can I do that again?"  
  
Takato was now rather annoyed. "What is this, land on Takato day?"  
  
Suzy suddenly noticed Takato. "Oh, I landed on angry boy."  
  
"I'M NOT ANGRY." He yelled.  
  
Henry was looking very tiered. "Suzy, I thought I told you to stay at home."  
  
Suzy said "I know, but I wanted to see Lopmon and Terriermon. So I followed you and hid in the bushes until you went bye bye."  
  
"Hey, she's got a good future as a trouble maker." Said Terriermon. "All she needs is good tutor like myself, and she could go pro."  
  
Henry looked like he wanted to throttle Terriermon, but before he could he could, Suzy came and squashed him with a big hug. "Terriermon!"  
  
"Uh, Henry, help me." He whispered.  
  
" Hmm, I suppose I could, but then, why would a professional trouble maker need help from someone like me?" Said Henry with a smirk on his face.  
  
Luckily Terriermon was saved from further crushing when Suzy caught sight of..  
  
"Lopmon!"  
  
Little did they know that in his flying fortress, a powerful evil was watching them all.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Excellent. Radarmon, activate the blocker. Who's closest to the area?"  
  
"The Shadow Elite, Sir." Radarmon replied.  
  
"Excellent. Send them in."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Terriermon looked up and was startled by what he saw. "HENRY, look at the sky!"  
  
Henry looked at what Terriermon spotted and stood up in shock. "What's going on?"  
  
Several red beams had appeared in the sky, surrounding the real world sky. They all interlinked to satellites, and had formed an outline around the entire real world. Then black panels appeared in the shapes formed by the laser until the whole real world was taken out of sight. Even the data streams were stop by the strange panels.  
  
"What happened to the real world?" Takato asked dismayed. He got out his com device he got from Yamaki the first time they entered the digital world, but it couldn't connect.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the real world, things weren't going very well either. All connections to the Internet had been shut down. Yamaki was sure it had something to do with the digital world, but if that was true, he couldn't do anything about it. But that wasn't going to stop him from trying. He called someone who could help him get to the bottom of this. "Riley, we need to contact the monster makers."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Three shadows were heading across the digital plain, but they had no bodies making these shadows. As they were traveling very fast they soon caught sight of their target, the digimon tamers.  
  
The tamers, however only saw two shadows. "What's that?" asked Jeri, now thoroughly scared.  
  
"Us." The mysterious shadows replied.  
  
The two shadows seemed to leap up from the ground and then took the shape of two digimon.  
  
"Black Wizardmon, ultimate level, special attack: Staff of doom." Rika read off her D-Arc. Then she checked the other one. "Dark Knightmon, ultimate level, special attack: Sword of oblivion."  
  
"Prepare for your demise, tamers." They both said.  
  
"Guilmon, lets get em."  
  
"Okeydokey."  
  
"Renamon."  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Terriermon"  
  
"Finally, some action."  
  
"Digimodify, Matrix digivolution activate."  
  
GUILMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
WAR GROWLMON  
  
RENAMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
TAOMON  
  
TERRIERMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
RAPIDMON  
  
"Atomic Blaster"  
  
"Talisman of light"  
  
"Tri beam"  
  
All three attacks hit them, but it didn't hurt them much.  
  
"Our turn."  
  
"Staff of doom"  
  
"Sword of oblivion"  
  
They knocked all three digimon back, into a rock face.  
  
"Go help them Gaurdromon"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Marine angemon"  
  
"Fight"  
  
"Lopmon, help Hendry"  
  
"Okay Suzy"  
  
"Cyberdramon"  
  
"Grrrr"  
  
"Digimodify, Matrix digivolution activate."  
  
GAURDROMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
ANDROMON  
  
LOPMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
ANTYLAMON  
  
"Lighting blade"  
  
"Kahuna Waves"  
  
"Desolation Claw"  
  
"Treasure Axe"  
  
These attacks had about as much effect as the others.  
  
"You are weak. The weak must be destroyed." The two digimon said.  
  
They blasted back the three ultimates and the one mega. Then they began to beat up the 7 digimon badly.  
  
"Oh man, do I have to do everything." Impmon said, annoyed.  
  
IMPMON DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
BEELZEMON  
  
"Double Impact"  
  
This destroyed the two ultimates.  
  
"Man, you bunch are weak." Beelzemon said  
  
"Not really." Said a voice from a nearby cliff. Standing there was another digimon. This one looked like a ninja with a pair of curved swords.  
  
"Those ultimates were two of my best warriors. I'm surprised you could beat them at all."  
  
"Shadowmon, Mega level, Special attack: Darkness Slash." Henry read.  
  
"I don't care what level you are, you ain't gonna beat me!" Beelzemon replied.  
  
"You wish to test yourself against me? Give it your best shot." Said Shadowmon.  
  
"Sure. DOUBLE IMPACT!"  
  
Shadowmon put one hand out and destroyed Beelzemon's attack. "You're going to have to do better then that."  
  
"You want better, you got it. BEELZEMON MODE CHANGED INTO"  
  
BEELZEMON BLAST MODE."  
  
"Death Slinger"  
  
Shadowmon easily dodged the attack.  
  
"Darkness Slash"  
  
This attack knocked Beelzemon through a rock pillar and into a rock face. When the dust cleared, he was Impmon again.  
  
"This guys more than one mega can handle." Said Henry  
  
"Then let's see how this guy does against 4." Ryo suggested  
  
Takato, Rika and Henry nodded.  
  
"Biomerge activate"  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
GALANTMON  
  
TERRIERMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
MEGA GARGOMON  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
SAKUYAMON  
  
CYBERDRAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
JUSTIMON  
  
"Lets get him." Galantmon suggested  
  
"That's the smartest I've heard you say all day goggle head." Replied Sakuyamon.  
  
"Lightning Joust"  
  
"Spirit Strike"  
  
"Mega Barrage"  
  
"Justice Kick"  
  
All their attacks hit but Shadowmon didn't get a scratch.  
  
"I'm getting sick of these weaklings."  
  
He jumped of the cliff, but never hit the ground. He floated above the ground, and went full speed at Sakuyamon. She tried to attack, but Shadowmon rammed into her at full speed, knocking her into the rocks making her dedigivolve. He then went for Mega Gargomon, spinning, now looking like a dark tornado. He crashed into Mega Gargomon, pushing him over, causing him to dedigivolve as well. Then he smashed into Galantmon from the air, putting him out of the battle. All this happened in less than ten seconds.  
  
The only mega that was left was Justimon. Shadowmon turned towards his eternal enemy. "Prepare to be defeated, Ryo Akiyama."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In his base, the ultimate evil (A/N: this is how I will refer to him from now on, until his identity is found.) was watching the battleground, but he was not watching the battle. He knew who would win. He was watching the girl known as Jeri. Something was wrong here. She had a partner called Leomon, but he had been absent during the entire battle. Where was he?  
  
"Radarmon, locate Leomon."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
A picture came up, but it wasn't Leomon. It was the Impmon. This surprised him, what was this about. But then, he put two and two together, and smiled. He now knew that the tamers were destined to fail. Without Leomon, the tamers destiny had dissolved under their feet, and they didn't even know it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ryo didn't know why Shadowmon had left him to last, but he was determined to make it his last mistake. Shadowmon drew his sword, and Justimon activated his Trinity arm. Shadowmon lunged at him, and Justimon blocked him, then Shadowmon aimed for his legs. Justimon jumped his sword, but that was what Shadowmon had been waiting for. He quickly drew his sword, and slashed Justimon while he was still in the air. Justimon dedigivolved at this attack, and the next thing Ryo knew, Shadowmon's sword point was at his neck.  
  
"You are lucky that I must spare you today, but watch your step Akiyama. One day, I will be there, and we will finish what we started today." Shadowmon threatened. With that, he turned back into a shadow and glided off.  
  
After a few minutes everyone had gotten back up, but they were all pretty battered, especially the four that had fought Shadowmon.  
  
"I bet that digimon had something to do with the real world being cut off from the digital world." Henry thought.  
  
Takato got out his D-Arc and activated the tracer. This was a new feature in all the D-Arcs, that could call the ark that the monster makers had made after D-Reaper was defeated.  
  
"Chumly, what are you doing." Kazu asked.  
  
"I think we should see the four sovereigns about this." Takato replied.  
  
"Good idea." Henry thought. "Maybe they'll know something about this.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- So, what did you think. Please review. 


	3. The Mountain of Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or seiken densetsu (Secret of mana), as if you didn't know that.  
  
Chapter 3: The mountain of winds  
  
Kazu slowly guided the ark towards an empty space to land. This ark, unlike other earlier types had a manual control option, and out of all the tamers, Kazu was the best pilot. "Who's the best pilot in the ENTIRE digital world? Kazu!!" He chanted.  
  
They were now in the land of the four sovereigns. They walked through Azulongmon's gate, and into his palace.  
  
They had only been in Zhuqiaomon's palace before, and at that time they had been distracted by the small fact that Zhuqiaomon wanted to kill them. As they entered they were amazed at how big Azulongmon's palace was, after all, Azulongmon is quite a bit bigger then Zhuqiaomon.  
  
Sitting (or floating, as the case may be) in the center was Azulongmon, a very wise and powerful sovereign digimon. "Welcome Tamers, I have been expecting you." He said in his echoing voice. This struck the tamers as surprising. They hadn't told the sovereigns they were coming. "Uh, Azulongmon, how did you know we were coming?" Henry asked. "I heard of the blocking device that sealed the digital world off from the real world," Azulongmon replied "I knew that it would only be activated after you arrived. It wasn't built to keep people out, it was built to keep you in."  
  
"You know who built it?" Takato asked.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Shadowmon?"  
  
Now it was Azulongmon's turn to look surprised.  
  
"You have met him."  
  
"Oh, yeah, he was a really great guy." Terriermon answered sarcastically.  
  
"Terriermon, shush." Renamon said.  
  
"SHUSH, WHY I OUTTA.." Terriermon was silenced as Henry put his hand over his mouth.  
  
"I had expected the enemy to send some lower ranked lackeys," Azulongmon said, confused. "If he sent Shadowmon, he must be more concerned. He must know more then what I know."  
  
"You mean there's someone more powerful then shadow boy!" Rika asked, amazed. "He wiped us out!"  
  
"I'm afraid so." He replied. "And there are others that are equally powerful. The reason he's so powerful is that he draws his power from a dark spirit. There are 8 dark spirits in all, and each is as powerful as Shadowmon."  
  
Henry thought about this. "If you call them dark spirits, doesn't that mean there are light spirits as well?"  
  
"Very perceptive. Yes, there are 8 light spirits. They are the center of the powers of all digimon, each control a different element, fire, water, wind, earth, moon, wood, light and darkness. The dark spirits use the exact same elements, only they use them for evil. Shadowmon was the dark guardian of darkness."  
  
"Where did these spirits come from? How come we haven't seen any before?" Henry inquired.  
  
"The dark spirits were banished, long ago. Once, before we sovereigns existed, both light and dark spirits roamed the digital world. The light spirits created and the dark spirits destroyed. This kept the balance of the digital world intact. However, the dark spirits soon grew power hungry and tried to destroy the light spirits. This was foolish, as nothing could destroy spirits, not even other spirits. So the digignomes created a prison of sorts and sent the dark spirits there, to stop the digital world being completely destroyed. However, the dark spirits were brought back by some 'ultimate evil'. And as for the light spirits, they resided in us, the four sovereigns. However, after the digital world was nearly destroyed, we realized that our power was not enough, so we took the spirits and re-configured them into mega level digimon."  
  
"Why don't the digignomes just send back the spirits to the prison world?"  
  
"The 'ultimate evil' turned them into mega digimon as well, so that the digignomes couldn't send them back. You have already met one of these digimon."  
  
Ryo had been quiet during this meeting, but a question was in his mind, a question that had been there since the fight with Shadowmon. "Why did he want to fight me in particular?"  
  
Azulongmon shook his head. "I don't know. The spirits know things that I do not. Perhaps Shadowmon views you as a threat to him. The only thing I can think that you can do is to talk to the light spirits. They may be able to help you. The nearest one is the wind spirit."  
  
"Where is he?" Takato asked.  
  
"He lives on the highest mountain in the digital world, the mountain of winds. If you intend to go there, be careful. Expect one of the dark spirits to try and stop you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
They soon arrived at the mountain of winds. Azulongmon hadn't been exaggerating when he said it was the biggest mountain in the digital world. It stretched right up into the sky.  
  
"Oh, man, look how high that thing is." Kenta said, awestruck.  
  
Kazu was looking at the ark's screen. "The winds on that mountain are to powerful to fly up there. We'll have to walk up."  
  
They landed at the foot of the mountain and began walking up a long and steep path, while gale force winds blew all around them, threatening to blow them off the mountain. "How are we going to get all the way up there with all this wind?" Jeri asked, her hair blowing in her face."  
  
"Stay close to the side of the mountain, so we don't get blown around so much." Henry suggested. They walked as close to the side of the mountain as they could.  
  
They walked for a few hours without much trouble, until.  
  
"AHHH." Jeri was being strangled by. the mountainside.  
  
Out of an ordinary piece of the cliff side, hands were now around Jeri's neck.  
  
"Renamon." Rika called.  
  
"Diamond storm" Renamon sent a flurry of diamonds at the cliffs hands. And in the place of the rock side was a blob shaped digimon.  
  
Rika read the info on her D-arc. "Deceptimon, champion level, is able to turn into any inanimate object."  
  
Renamon got into a fighting stance and attacked. "Diamond storm"  
  
Deceptimon jumped off the wall, avoiding Renamon's attack. It then launched at Renamon, circling her neck, and tightened, starting to chock her, before turning itself into chrome digizoid (The strongest metal in the digi world, if you didn't know).  
  
"Renamon!" Rika called out, fear in her voice.  
  
"Uhh, can't get it off." Renamon strained.  
  
"How are we gonna get it off?" Henry thought.  
  
Renamon began flickering, looking like she was about to be deleted.  
  
Suddenly, Takato had an idea. "Ryo, biomerge quickly."  
  
"What for. ohh" Ryo realizing Takato's idea.  
  
BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
CYBERDRAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
JUSTIMON  
  
"Trinity Arm" Justimon used his trinity arm on the Deceptimon, cutting it off Renamon and with a "Justice kick", he destroyed the digimon.  
  
"Phew." Henry sighed in relief. "Hey Takato, how'd you think of that?"  
  
Takato looked confused when he answered, "I really don't know. It was just.. there."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was now night, and the tamers were resting in a cave they had found.  
  
"Better get some sleep, we've still got a big climb tomorrow." Henry said as he tried to get to sleep.  
  
Soon, everyone was asleep with peaceful dreams.  
  
Well, almost everyone.  
  
"Takato, where are we." Guilmon asked his tamer in his dream.  
  
"I don't know Guilmon." Takato was looking up at a giant fortress. He looked up at a large flying base. A single giant helicopter rotor in the middle held it up. Then, from the base, a giant tornado took off into the sky, and it headed like a worm straight towards them. It went right over them blowing up a lot of sand.  
  
When the dust cleared, both digimon and tamer realized they were somewhere else. They saw two unknown digimon fighting. Takato could tell that they were both his enemy, but each was a different kind of enemy. Before he could figure it out, one of the digimon was knocked out and the other prepared to strike it down. But the moment before it was over, a flash of light blinded Takato and Guilmon. They heard malicious feminine laughter. Takato didn't know who was laughing but he knew it was evil and he hated that laugh, more than he ever though he could hate something. Then he saw a crescent moon shape spinning, turning white and black on each spin.  
  
Finally he saw a winged figure standing on a carved rock. Then he realized that the figure was human, yet not a human. An angel. The carved stone was a gravestone. Even though he couldn't see the figure on the gravestone, he knew one thing for certain. It was a tamer. He couldn't tell if it was a boy, or girl, or even himself, but he knew what this meant. Either him, or one of his friends was going to die.  
  
He woke up in a cold sweat. It wasn't that the dream was scary as it was realistic. He looked around. It was still dark and everyone else was asleep. Well, almost everyone. "Takatomon." He looked at Guilmon, who had woken up at the same time. "That was a weird dream, wasn't it?" Takato wasn't surprised, even though he knew he should have been. "Yeah, it certainly was. Let's go get some air." "Okey dokey."  
  
As they stood outside, a blur seemed to make them disappear. In their place, were two blob digimon. They looked like Deceptimon, only they were bigger. They began transforming. Once they were finished they looked like.. Takato and Guilmon. "Ready?" asked the Takato copy. "Lets go." Said the Guilmon Copy. They entered the cave and went to sleep; now the infiltration was complete.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As for the real duo, they were unconscious, knocked out from a hard hit. When they regained consciousness, they saw they weren't on the ground anymore. They looked up and saw what looked like a female angel carrying him. But she wasn't like any angel either of them had ever seen before. Something seemed off. "Are you the guardian of wind?" Takato asked. "No." She replied. "Are you a good guy?" Now she laughed before answering. "No." Takato eyes were now wide open in shock, but not because of her answer, but because of her laugh. It was the same evil laugh from his dream. "Now, I hope you've sorted out your will, cause your gonna need it." With that, she let the two go. They were now falling towards their death, on the mountainside far below. "Well, guess this is it Guilmon." Takato shouted as fell. "It's been fun." Guilmon replied. As they finally hit, darkness overcame them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
In the morning the tamers continued up the mountain. Takato had been unusually quiet. Once they were up a bit higher Takato finally spoke. "Hey Jeri."  
  
"Yeah Takato?" she replied.  
  
"Can I talk with you alone for a minute alone."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Rika wondered what that was about, so she decided to follow and "observe" them.  
  
Once they reached an isolated area, Jeri asked, "what did you want to talk about?"  
  
Takato merely replied, "this." With that, he grabbed her neck and began to strangle her. She tried to move back, but 'Takato' lifted her off the ground.  
  
"Takato, please." she tried to say, as she chocked.  
  
Takato merely sneered at this. "Poor little Jeri, no-one to help you. Where's Leomon to help you? Oh yes, you let him die."  
  
"NO"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly a new voice said, "Let go of her, you jerk!"  
  
'Takato' let go of and turned around to look at an enraged Rika Nonaka. "Ah yes, the digimon queen." He said sarcastically.  
  
He ran at her and kicked her right in her stomach. It made her double over and forced her back. 'Where did he get so strong?' She thought. "Renamon." Renamon appeared like she always does. "Yes, Rika?" she asked. "Scan him." Rika replied. Renamon looked a bit surprised at this but she scanned him anyway.  
  
"Mimicmon, ultimate level, digivolved form of Deceptimon, special attack; mimic; turns him into any living form."  
  
"Well, that explains a lot." Rika said. "What did you do to Takato?"  
  
"Looks like you found out my little secret. Oh well, Matsuki would already be dead by now." Mimicmon smirked. "My mistress would have assured that."  
  
"Takato, dead?" Rika said, stunned. Then she got angry. "You're going to pay for that."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Brother, come on out." Out of hiding came 'Guilmon'.  
  
"Oh no," Rika replied sarcastically. "You've got a dinosaur clone too. I'm not afraid of Guilmon. After all I can digivolve and you can't."  
  
Then Mimicmon laughed. "What makes you think I can't digivolve? Allow me to demonstrate."  
  
BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
GALLANTMON  
  
"I think your chances of winning are getting smaller." 'Galantmon' laughed.  
  
"We'll see about that." Rika replied  
  
BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGE INTO  
  
SAKUYAMON  
  
"Now we will get vengeance on you, imposter" Sakuyamon said defiantly.  
  
"I think your forgetting one small detail, Nonaka." With that 'Galantmon' began to glow  
  
GALLANTMON MODE CHANGED INTO  
  
GALANTMON CRIMSON MODE  
  
"Now you chances are zip." He smiled.  
  
"Invincible sword"  
  
He hit Sakuyamon, making her crash to the ground. She managed to get up but looked like she wouldn't last much longer. "Spirit strike"  
  
'Galantmon CM' dodged the attack easily.  
  
"Quo Vadis"  
  
This attack hit Sakuyamon full on, making her de-digivolve.  
  
"All too easy." He said. "I was hoping for something better from the digimon queen. Oh well." With that he raised his sword, ready to destroy Rika and Renamon.  
  
Suddenly something very large and fast blew past, nearly bowling over 'Galantmon CM.' "What the?" He looked up and saw a huge bird digimon. He moved back in fear. "You!"  
  
Rika checked her D-power "Eaglemon, Mega level, special attack: Wing Strike"  
  
"What can one mega do against the Galantmon copy?" Renamon wondered.  
  
"Wing Strike"  
  
With that single attack, 'Galantmon CM' dedigivolved into 'Takato' and 'Guilmon.'  
  
Then Eaglemon flew down and dropped something from his talons. An unconscious Takato and Guilmon. (A/N You didn't really think I'd kill off anyone, did ya? Well, not yet anyway : ) )  
  
By now, the others had run over here and saw two battered Takatos and Guilmons, and an equally battered Rika and Renamon, a giant eagle and a coughing Jeri.  
  
"Rika, what's going on here?" Henry asked.  
  
"I was about to ask him." Rika referred to the eagle digimon.  
  
"I suppose introduction's are in order." The eagle said. "I am Eaglemon, the guardian of wind."  
  
"Hey, you're the one we came to find." Henry remarked.  
  
Jeri who had stopped coughing asked, "What happened to Takato?"  
  
Eaglemon eyes grew hard as he recalled what happened.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hmm, what's that?" Eaglemon said, as he woke up from his sleep. He flew out and saw a dark spirit carrying Takato and Guilmon.  
  
He flew towards her, but knew he wouldn't get there in time. He heard her shout out. "Now, I hope you've sorted out your will, cause your gonna need it." With that, she dropped the two. Eaglemon followed them at full speed. They were only an inch away when he grabbed the two with his talons. They still hit, but they were relatively unhurt, apart from the fact they were unconscious. With that he flew to where the other tamers were.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Takato began to mumble. "No, I won't let you do it. NOOO."  
  
"What's wrong with Takato?" Rika asked.  
  
"He's dreaming." Eaglemon said. "He seems to be reliving a vision."  
  
"A vision?" Henry asked.  
  
"More like a prophecy. He seemed to have had it last night before he was abducted. It's very confusing."  
  
"You can see what he's seeing? Freaky." Kazu remarked.  
  
"Most of what he's seeing isn't exactly good news, especially the last part. He sees something that I have known for a while." But whatever it was he wasn't telling.  
  
"But who was the dark spirit that took Takato?" Henry asked.  
  
Suddenly several beams of light struck Eaglemon. He was blasted back into a cliff side. "Uh, you!"  
  
"Me." The mysterious figure said. It looked like a female angel, but there were a few differences. She had an evil looking expression on her face, and in place of hands, she had razor sharp claws.  
  
"Illusiamon, Mega level, a destructive angel digimon, Special attack: Light Barrage." Henry read.  
  
"Beware, she is the dark spirit of light." Eaglemon cautioned.  
  
"Isn't that a contradiction?" Henry asked.  
  
Eaglemon laughed a bit at that. "You'd better get use to it. Nothing here runs by normal rules."  
  
Illusiamon looked over at the unconscious Takato and Guilmon. At the moment she looked at them they both woke up. "You!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you people get tired of saying that?" She said, annoyed.  
  
"Mistress, please, help us."  
  
Illusimon looked down at the two Mimicmon. "Of course I'll help you," With that, she shouted "Light Barrage" and deleted the two digimon. "To an early grave." With that she absorbed the Mimicmon's data. "Hmm, tasty."  
  
Everyone was shocked at this. "She absorbed the data of two of her own team!" Jeri said, shocked.  
  
"They were useless to me, except in death." She said, unaffected.  
  
"Why do you constantly try to beat destiny, Illusiamon?" Eaglemon asked. "You know that no-one is supposed to die yet."  
  
"You, my master and all the other elements can persevere for this destiny, if you wish," She smiled "but I refuse to let my life be controlled by any power."  
  
"That kind of talk could be considered mutinous by your master," Eaglemon said.  
  
"He wont kill me. His destiny needs me, so I'm safe to do as I please."  
  
"You are still being controlled by destiny. The only way to change destiny is to know your destiny, and you have had no visions or prophesies."  
  
Now Illusiamon got annoyed. "I am not controlled by anyone, and I'll prove it by killing the tamers and their digimon."  
  
"Light barrage"  
  
Eaglemon was hit by dozens of beams of light. When the dust cleared, it was obvious that Eaglemon couldn't fight anymore.  
  
'Tamers, listen up. I need a distraction.' Eaglemon said telepathically. 'All of you, digivolve to your highest form and draw her away. Takato, stay here, I'll need your help.'  
  
"Right." Rika said, as she started to get up. But her legs collapsed under her. Her fight had exhausted her. "Stay down, Rika." Renamon said, also to tired to get up.  
  
All the digimon digivolved to either ultimate or mega. "Hey, ugly, over here." Mega Gargomon yelled. "Ugly!" Illusiamon shrieked "UGLY!!!" She immediately began pursuit of Mega Gargomon, who was flying towards the mountain path.  
  
"Now what?" Takato asked.  
  
"I must go back to my natural form" Eaglemon replied.  
  
He began to glow, and then he turned into data and began to reconfigure himself. Takato looked on, expecting something big and impressive.  
  
It wasn't what he got.  
  
Jinn's natural form turned out to be a little blue bunny rabbit, with baggy yellow pants and orange hair.  
  
"That's it? That's your powerful natural form." Rika scoffed "What are you gonna do, hop on Illusiamon?"  
  
Jinn glared at her for a second, then got down to business. "Okay, Takato, Guilmon, hold hands. Don't ask why, just do it."  
  
Takato and Guilmon were a bit confused, but they did as Jinn asked.  
  
Jinn began to glow again. "Spirit Merge activate!"  
  
Then Takato and Guilmon began to glow. Then Jinn floated above their heads and then a beam of light came down on the three. Then Jinn was gone.  
  
"Ah, Jinn, where are you?" Takato asked  
  
'Right here.' Said a voice in his head.  
  
Both Guilmon and Takato were quite startled. "Where?" they both asked.  
  
'I'm in your head, silly. Now, you want to help your friends, right? Then just say "wind biomerge activate." Better hurry up'  
  
"Uh, right."  
  
(A/N I'm going to describe this the first time so if you see anything in brackets, it's what's happening.)  
  
WIND BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
(The two are surrounded by a tornado and an image of Jinn appears in front of it)  
  
DRAGOONMON  
  
As the wind cleared, it showed a strange digimon. It had Takato's face, but it had a golden helmet that looks like Guilmon's head. He was covered in golden armor, including his long red tail. He had a spear with two wing shaped blades on each side of the top, as well as two red wings on his back.  
  
"Dragoonmon, Mega level, a flying knight digimon, Special attack: Wind spear." Rika read.  
  
"Time to help the others." Dragoonmon said. But instead of two voices speaking, this time, Jinn's voice was also saying it.  
  
With that he flew off towards the battle.  
  
"Was that really Takato?" Jeri asked.  
  
Rika didn't know how to answer that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, the other tamers were getting beaten up. Marine Angemon, Lopmon and Guardromon were already out of the battle. Ryo and Henry were the only two still fighting. They were also getting beaten. "Mega Barrage" "Light Barrage" Illusiamon's attack destroyed Mega Gargomon's attack and hit him, dedigivolving him. "Oh man." Ryo said. "Now what do I do?"  
  
Suddenly, Illusiamon stopped, and looked up. What she saw stunned her. "Uh oh."  
  
Ryo looked up and saw what looked like a small dragon. This dragon landed and said "Illusiamon, it's time to fight who can actually beat you."  
  
"You cannot defeat me, Dragoonmon. No-one can!" Illusiamon said defiantly.  
  
"We shall see." Dragoonmon said.  
  
"Tornado blast"  
  
Dragoonmon fired a tornado at her, which caught her and threw her at a cliff face.  
  
"You cannot defeat me that easily. Light barrage"  
  
Dragoonmon jumped to avoid her attack, and flew high up.  
  
"Thunder strike"  
  
A bolt of lightning hit her, sending her flying, looking very scorched.  
  
"Now, to finish this. WIND SPEAR"  
  
He flew, full speed at Illusiamon with his spear ready to strike. However, Illusiamon managed to dodge his attack. "You may have won this round, but I will be back Matsuki, and then, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." With that she flew off at the speed of light.  
  
Dragoonmon flew down to the others and dedigivolved. "Hey guys." Takato said cheerfully.  
  
All the others looked like their eyes were about to pop out. "W-what happened. How did you beat her?" Henry asked, amazed.  
  
"Because of me." Jinn said. "I helped him digivolve."  
  
"Who are you?" Terriermon asked.  
  
"The spirit of wind of course." He replied  
  
"We'd better get back to Rika and Jeri. Rika would kill us if we forgot her." Takato said.  
  
"Ah, age has brought you wisdom, grasshopper." Terriermon joked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Took you long enough." Rika said irritated.  
  
Jinn jumped out of Takato's head. "You're starting to annoy me." He said.  
  
"What you gonna do about it, bunny boy." Rika said, also irritated.  
  
Jinn closed his eyes, began to float and summoned a wind that surrounded him  
  
"Uh, wait, don't, I didn't mean it!" Rika said, now rather scared.  
  
"Too late." Jinn said.  
  
With that he throwed the wind at her.  
  
"NOOO!" She yelled as the wind hit her. But when the wind left, she found she wasn't hurt. In fact all her injuries had gone.  
  
"Muahaha, healing winds, heals any injuries, it looks like an attack, so I can pull pranks on people." Jinn laughed  
  
"I like him" Terriermon said, also laughing/  
  
Now Rika was in a rage. "You are going down, bunny!"  
  
She made a grab for him, but he jumped back into Takato's head. She began to advance slowly on Takato. "Why are you angry at me, I didn't do that." Takato said, anxiously.  
  
"But the one who did it is in your head, so I think I'll beat it till he comes out." Rika said angrily.  
  
Takato took his cue and began to run. "Come back here!" Rika yelled.  
  
'Takato, say "Fly." Don't ask why, just do it' Jinn said.  
  
"Fly" Takato said. Wing grew out of his back, and he began to fly.  
  
"COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!!!" Rika yelled.  
  
All through this Terriermon had been laughing his head off. "Looks like Takato's head is really in the clouds now." He laughed.  
  
Rika then looked at him. "Well, if I can't have one bunny, I'll settle for another."  
  
"Uh oh" Terriermon said. Henry said, "Terriermon, running might be a good idea." And that he did, all the way down the mountain, with Rika in pursuit.  
  
"What took so long." Asked Impmon who had been recovering in the arc.  
  
"Yay, Rika." Said Calumon as Rika arrived.  
  
Soon, everyone had arrived. "Hey Jinn. Do you know where we should go next?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied "We must see the fire spirit, in the magma volcano. He's in some caves, inside it"  
  
"We have to go INSIDE a volcano!" said Henry shocked.  
  
"Hope you packed warm." He smiled.  
  
"Hey, what did you mean when you said that none of us was meant to die YET?"  
  
Takato answered "One of us is going to die on this journey."  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Its true." Jinn said sadly. "And that's only if we win."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sorry that took so long to update. I hope you like it. If you do, please review. And I also would like constructive criticism, but not flames. If you think my story stinks, then tell me why. 


	4. The Fire Caves

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or seiken densetsu, square and toei does. If I did then this would be a script and I'd be Japanese.  
  
Chapter 4: The Fire Caves  
  
"Replay."  
  
The screen returned to the start of the fight. The boy, Takato had defeated Illusiamon, and he knew that time was starting to run low. His preparations were on schedule, so he felt confident. He stopped the video and the image of the Radarmon returned. "I think that one dark spirit isn't going to do anymore. We'll send pairs now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The ark landed at the base of a giant volcano. At the top, lava was flowing down the side of the mountain.  
  
"Wow, big mountain." Calumon said.  
  
"Calumon, stay here." Henry said.  
  
"Huh? How come?" He asked.  
  
"Its too dangerous in there." Henry replied.  
  
Calumon's ears shrunk in disappointment.  
  
There was a small cave ahead of them. It didn't look very inviting.  
  
"There is no way I'm going in there." Said Kazu. "I don't want to be deep- fried, thank you very much."  
  
"Whatever happened to fearless Kazu, huh?" Kenta said peevishly.  
  
"Bravery is one thing, suicide is another." Kazu replied.  
  
"I have to say it doesn't look to promising." Said Henry gloomily.  
  
"Come on guys," said Takato enthusiastically. "We've faced things worse than a little volcano, and there must be a way through it, if the fire guardian is in there."  
  
"I'm not sure I see the logic in that." Said Henry.  
  
"Man, what a bunch of wusses." Said Rika scornfully. "The only two with guts around here are the two numbskulls."  
  
"Was that a complement or an insult?" Kenta asked. "Maybe she's multitasking." Replied Takato.  
  
"Come on, babies." Said Rika as went towards the cave. Ryo smirked as he, Takato, Kenta, Impmon and, surprisingly, Suzie went into the cave. "Will she ever change?" Takato smiled as he asked Ryo. "I don't want her to." Ryo replied. "Man, your loopy, you know that?" Said Kenta. The others were a bit surprised but they followed along, despite their objections.  
  
They entered the caves and gasped. There were vast lakes of lava, bridged by high, thin walkways. There were spouts of fire and ash all around and small torches lighting the only safe path.  
  
"Come along, then." Rika called, already well ahead of the rest. They followed somewhat dubiously, and carefully followed the torches. Takato noted that some of them were floating in midair with nothing but lava beneath them. This was defiantly the right place.  
  
They continued carefully on, till they came to a part that had rock wall on one side and a steep slope leading to lava on the other. They decided (that is, Rika decided) that they should stop there for a rest.  
  
"Man, could it get any hotter in here." Complained Kazu.  
  
"I could ask if they could turn it up for you." Ryo joked.  
  
"Hendry, look at all the hot stuff." Suzie said, look down the slope with Lopmon.  
  
"Suzie, get away from the edge before you fall." Said Henry  
  
"Hmm, your no fun." Suzie pouted  
  
"I'll second that." Terriermon joked.  
  
Suddenly Takato sensed something. Something to do with..  
  
"SUZIE, GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE!" Takato yelled.  
  
Suzie look confused.  
  
Suddenly, the part of the cliff side that Suzie and Lopmon was on broke off, and began to slide down the slope.  
  
"SUZIE!" Henry yelled, running towards the side with Terriermon in hot pursuit.  
  
"HENRY, NO!" Takato yelled.  
  
The rock that Henry and Terriermon also broke of and slid down after Suzie and Lopmon. Suddenly, the part of the slope that Suzie was on disappeared to reveal a cave. The rock Suzie was on fell into it, and then the cave disappeared. Henry went over the part that had had the cave and kept going towards the lava. Then suddenly, just before the duo was about to hit the lava, another cave appeared and sealed up, taking Henry and Terriermon with it.  
  
"This was no accident." Said Takato grimly, "Someone did this on purpose. One of the dark spirits."  
  
"This looks like the earth spirit's work." Said Jinn.  
  
"Why would he target those two?" Asked Takato  
  
"Destiny. It's the only thing he cares about. He's totally driven to following what destiny plans, whether it means winning or losing."  
  
"Ahh, sounds like a nut to me." Said Impmon.  
  
"He's far from a nut, Impmon." Said Jinn. "He's quite sane, I assure you."  
  
"Hmm, well if he's here, then I'll blast him out." Said Impmon, annoyed.  
  
"Like you did with Shadowmon?" Said Renamon.  
  
Impmon was annoyed by the mention of that fight. Shadowmon had defeated him, soundly.  
  
"He's just lucky, that's all. One more second and I woulda blasted his head off." He said.  
  
"I'm afraid you have more pressing problems then recalling old fights, tamers." Said a new voice. Out of the very rock itself came a digimon. "Your problem is now me." He said menacingly. The digimon was only human size, but he was powerfully built. He appeared to be made of stone, only he moved as fluidly as humans. He wielded two axes, one in each hand. He looked a bit like a human bull. He had two curled horns on his head, and a dark expression.  
  
"Quakermon, Mega level, Special attack: Earth Crusher." Kazu read of his D- ark.  
  
"I am the dark spirit of earth. Prepare yourselves."  
  
With that, he disappeared into the rock. Suddenly, they heard rumbling in the distance, as a giant rock rolled towards them.  
  
"Uh, don't mean to rush you, but shouldn't we be. running?" Takato said. With that they started running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey, I kinda feel like Indiana Jones." Yelled Kazu.  
  
"If this rock doesn't kill you, I will." Yelled Rika.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Henry, wakey wakey."  
  
Henry looked up, at Terriermon looking down at him.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. Suddenly, he remembered. "Where's Suzy?"  
  
"She's in a different cave to us." Terriermon replied.  
  
"We have to find her."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Hendwy, Tewwiermon!" Suzy yelled.  
  
"Anybody?" Lopmon yelled.  
  
They were in another cave, and now they were looking for the others. They went through the caves, looking for a familiar face, but they didn't find anyone.  
  
"Where did everybody go, Lopmon?" said Suzy, now sad.  
  
"I don't know." Her partner replied.  
  
"Are you lost little girl?" said an unfamiliar voice behind her.  
  
She turned around and looked up at the figure on the rock.  
  
"Who are you?" Suzy asked, now afraid.  
  
The figure merely smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, elsewhere, the others were still running from the boulder. "How much longer does this passage go?" Kazu complained.  
  
"Let's just hope there isn't a dead end." Kenta said. "I don't want to be a pancake."  
  
"Look, there's a narrow entrance ahead." Jeri yelled.  
  
They all quickly ran in, and the stone crashed into it behind them, sealing the door. "We won't get out that way." Takato said. They were now in a dark corridor. They could barely see past their noses.  
  
"Does this feel like a trap to anyone else?" Rika said nervously.  
  
'Wow, this must really be bad,' Takato thought, 'Rika hardly ever gets nervous.'  
  
They followed the corridor into a large empty room. There were statues of digimon of every kind all around the room.  
  
"Very creepy," Kazu remarked  
  
"I'm glad you like it," said an unknown voice.  
  
They turned to look at a female digimon. The first thing that registered in the tamers mind was the fact that her hair was made of snakes. She was taller then most humans, and her skin appeared to be made of scales.  
  
"Medusamon, Ultimate level, Special attack: Stone Gaze." Kenta read  
  
"That's right, and you're about to see what it does! Stone Gaze!" She yelled  
  
Beams of light extended from her eyes into Takato's eyes, and slowly, Takato turned to stone.  
  
"Takato!" Jeri yelled.  
  
Rika was looking at Medusamon in shear anger. "You're going to pay for that!"  
  
"In that case you'd better pay me back for this too." She said "Stone Gaze!" This time Guilmon was turned to stone. "Now my biggest threat is eliminated, it's time to deal with you."  
  
"We'll see about that!" Rika yelled.  
  
BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
SAKUYAMON  
  
"Time to take out the trash." Sakuyamon said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Just try it!" Medusamon replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"So much for your sense of direction, Terriermon. We're completely lost." Henry said, scowling.  
  
Terriermon was about to reply to that when he was interrupted by a new voice. "Hello there."  
  
They turned around and saw a brunette girl. She was about Henry's age, and she was sitting on a rock looking at the duo, smiling. She also was wearing glasses.  
  
"Hello there, can you help us?" Henry asked.  
  
"Maybe. What do you need help with?" She asked.  
  
"We're looking for my sister. She's seven, black hair, and she'll have a Lopmon with her." Henry said.  
  
"I know where she is." She smiled.  
  
"Can you take us to her?" Terriermon asked.  
  
But her mind was now on Terriermon. "Cute bunny!!" She said adorably. "Wanna play?"  
  
Terriermon sweatdropped, 'One of THOSE, I see.' He thought. "Er, not right now, no."  
  
"Aww, I've got a cool ball. Wanna see?" she said.  
  
With that she put her hands together, and a ball just appeared as pulled her hands apart. "Catch, bunny. Moon ball!"  
  
With that she threw the ball at Terriermon, making him crash into the cave wall, at the other end of the cave.  
  
"Terriermon!" Henry yelled.  
  
"She's got quite an arm!" He replied dazedly.  
  
"Lets take a look." He got out his D-arc and scanned her. "Ecliptimon, Mega level, Special attack: Moon ball."  
  
"She's a digimon? Man this is getting weirder and weirder." Said Terriermon.  
  
A symbol appeared on her forehead. It was a black crescent moon.  
  
"Uh oh, she must be the dark moon spirit!" Henry said.  
  
"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" said Terriermon sarcastically.  
  
"Save the lip for later, we gotta go!" Henry said, and with that he scooped up Terriermon and began to run.  
  
"Hey, wait up, we haven't finished playing yet!" Ecliptimon called out happily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Prepare to be deleted!" Sakuyamon yelled.  
  
"You first." Medusamon replied.  
  
With that they lunged at each other. Medusamon attacked with her stone gaze, but Sakuyamon dodged and responded with a spirit strike. Medusamon jumped up out of the way.  
  
"Serpent Sting!" She shot one of the snakes like an arrow at Sakuyamon, which bit her in the leg. Sakuyamon used her staff to crush the snake easily.  
  
"You're going to have to do better then that to beat me!" She yelled defiantly.  
  
Medusamon laughed. "Wrong. The serpents venom is already having an effect."  
  
Sakuyamon looked down at her leg, and saw that it was starting to turn to stone.  
  
"Oh no." Jeri cried, "She's in trouble. Ryo, help her!"  
  
Ryo only shook his head. "It's too late. She's committed to the fight now. My jumping in will only make things worse."  
  
Jeri looked at her friend, feeling very helpless.  
  
"You haven't won yet, Snake for brains." Rika yelled angrily.  
  
With that she began using her staff to create waves of light, sending them at Medusamon, filling the air with them. There was no way Medusamon could withstand her relentless attack, and she was destroyed.  
  
With that her injury disappeared. And soon, Takato and Guilmon also returned to normal.  
  
"Well, that was .. unpleasant." Takato remarked.  
  
"Ohh, my head feels like its full of bricks." Guilmon complained.  
  
Rika wisely decided not to respond to that.  
  
"Er, guys, not that I want to spoil your fun," Kazu said urgently "but look around for a sec."  
  
They then realized that the other digimon were also coming back to life, and they looked like they were itching for a fight. They began grappling with each other, while the tamers tried to find a way out of the free for all. Ryo was lagging behind, mainly because he was trying to pull Cyberdramon away from the fight.  
  
They found a door, and quickly exited the anarchy. They were now in a long corridor that leads to a platform high above the lava. There were several other doors in the corridor, but they didn't need to explore those. They knew exactly where the fire spirit was now. They walked out onto the platform. "Welcome, tamers." He said gravely.  
  
He was tall and human like. He had hair that appeared to be on fire, or rather, hair that WAS fire. He wore ancient armor and he had a sword at his side. He was very dragon like, including big red wings. He looked quite a bit like Dragoonmon, but there were still quite a few differences. His face was definitely dragon, and his armor seemed to glow red, as if it was just out of the forge.  
  
"Galahadmon, Mega level, Special attack: Sword of flame." Rika read.  
  
"Well, I have been expecting you. By the way," He turned around and seemed to pull something off his back. It was a very happy looking Suzie. "Does this belong to you?" "Yay. Fun ride on dragon man." Suzie said. "Hey, angry boy, where's Hendwy?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Takato sadly.  
  
"Hendwy?" Suzie said, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"Sorry to have to break up this moment," Said a familiar voice. "But playtime's over."  
  
Quakermon appeared from the rocks. "Don't worry about Henry. He should be joining us right about . now." With that he disappeared again.  
  
At that moment Henry and Terriermon came through one of the doors in the corridor. It looked like they were running from something.  
  
"Guys, there's a dark spirit following me!" he yelled.  
  
"Guess what," said Quakermon, appearing behind him, cutting off the escape route. "There's one here too."  
  
"Another one?" Terriermon said incredulously. "What is this, a family reunion?"  
  
Ecliptimon appeared by Quakermon's side. "Hello there." She smiled.  
  
Takato suddenly felt a jolt of recognition. The symbol on her head, it was from his dream. What did it mean though. It didn't appear to be spinning. Ecliptimon looked at him and her eyes widened in surprise, as if she'd seen him before. Her eyes narrowed, dissecting this strange boy.  
  
"Shall we get this over with?" Quakermon said. "Destiny says we fight, so lets fight."  
  
"Bring it on. I defeated one of you before and I'll beat you too." Said Takato.  
  
"Two flaws with your reasoning, Takato Matsuki." Quakermon replied coldly. "One, I'm stronger then Illusiamon. And two, you are at a disadvantage here, while I am not."  
  
"What do you mean?" Takato said suspiciously.  
  
"This is an enclosed space. There is not enough room for you to fly safely. The lava would boil you alive if you made a single mistake." Quakermon told him  
  
'Blast, he's right.' Takato thought. 'What can I do?' 'Fight without flying.' Jinn replied. 'You, along with the fire spirit may be able to beat him.'  
  
"Lets go, Guilmon."  
  
"Okey dokey."  
  
WIND BIOMEGERE ACTIVATE  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
DRAGOONMON  
  
"Dragoonmon, you deal with Quakermon, I'll take Ecliptimon." Galahadmon directed.  
  
"Right."  
  
"STONE AXE"  
  
Quakermon threw an axe right at Dragoonmon, who deflected it.  
  
"You're going to have to do better then that." Dragoonmon said.  
  
"Very well. EARTH CRUSHER"  
  
A large shake began to happen, as rubble fell all around them. A bunch or rocks fell right on Dragoonmon, weakening him.  
  
Meanwhile Galahad was trying to beat Ecliptimon.  
  
"SWORD OF FLAME"  
  
He swung his attack, but she jumped above, and floated high above him.  
  
"She can fly?" Terriermon asked. "Man, we can't seem to get a break."  
  
"Star Blaster" she said casually, as a hundred small stars crashed into Galahadmon. He jumped to attack her, but she merely said, "Zero gravity" making him unable to stop, crashing into the ceiling. He fell down into the lava, and didn't come back up.  
  
"Yay, I win" Ecliptimon smiled. Then she went to help Quakermon.  
  
"You cannot win, boy." Quakermon said towering over him, as he was trying to free himself from the rubble.  
  
"We'll see about that." With that he blasted off the rubble and jumped away from him.  
  
It was obvious that Dragoonmon couldn't keep fighting much longer. He decided to try and draw them away from the others. He flew into the corridor and through one of the doors, with the two spirits in pursuit.  
  
"We've got to help them!" Henry said urgently.  
  
"If you can think of something I'll be glad to hear it." Ryo replied.  
  
It was then that Galahadmon flew out of the lava, looking the worse for wear. He collapsed on the platform. "My digital form is dying. I must get a new host. One of you." He said.  
  
"Which one?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I won't know until I go back to my spirit form." He began to glow, and shrunk back into his spirit form. It looked like a little red lizard with flames coming out his back. "Hello, you can call me Salamando. Just so you know." He crawled along on all fours, looking at the tamers. Then he chose and jumped into his picks arms. She didn't look too happy about it.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me." Rika said. "You're picking me?"  
  
"What's wrong Rika? This will make you stronger?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Yeah, but does he have to be so cute? I hate cute!"  
  
"I'll take that as a complement." Salamando said giving her an impish smile. "Now hold hands with Renamon, deary."  
  
"Oh great, another Terriermon taking residence in my head. Dandy." She said sarcastically.  
  
She took Renamon's hand, and they began to glow.  
  
"Spirit merge activate." Salamando yelled.  
  
After they had stopped glowing, Salamando said "Okay, now digivolve, before it's too late. Say 'Fire Biomerge activate.'"  
  
FIRE BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
INFERNAMON  
  
Where Renamon and Rika were standing now stood a tall digimon. She looked mostly like Renamon, but she had flaming red hair where Rika's hair would be. And when I say flaming, I mean it. She was also wearing knuckle pads (A/N not sure if that's what they're called) that appeared to be on fire. This, along with kneepads, made her look a lot like a kick boxer. She also had Rika's heart symbol on her chest.  
  
"Infernamon, Mega level, flaming kick boxer digimon, special attack: Fists of fury." Kenta read.  
  
'Ok Salamando, do you know where Dragoonmon is?' Rika asked.  
  
'Follow my directions.' He replied.  
  
She began running the way he told her to, into the corridor, then the door, then through a bunch of intricate passageways.  
  
'Left, right, now left again, center, now right' he said.  
  
She continued to follow his directions and soon she could hear sounds of fighting in the distance. It sounded like goggle head and dino boy weren't out yet.  
  
She finally found where they were fighting, only to see Dragoonmon fall to the ground as he began to flicker.  
  
"FIST OF FURY"  
  
She punched Ecliptimon, sending her reeling from her attack. Quakermon turned around, unconcerned. "Hello, Miss Nonaka." He said casually.  
  
"Don't Miss me, bull boy." She said angrily. "I'm gonna take you out."  
  
"Your anger blinds you, Nonaka, that's always a flaw." He said, as if giving advice to an apprentice.  
  
A giant rock crashed into Infernamon from behind. She crashed to the floor.  
  
"You're going to pay for that." She said to Quakermon.  
  
"I didn't do that. Really, you should keep your head in the game, if you want to win that is." He replied.  
  
She turned around and saw Ecliptimon behind her. "Did you like my Meteorite?" She asked.  
  
She saw that she was surrounded. "Ohh man, I'm toast." She muttered.  
  
"Your not toast, but your friends will be soon." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Infernamon asked.  
  
"This spar is over, with us as the victors. We will spare your life, but it would be rude if we didn't leave a parting gift."  
  
He put his hand on the ground. Rika braced herself, but nothing happened.  
  
"Looks like your little quakes have stopped, Quakermon." Infernamon said smugly.  
  
"Your right, my little quakes have stopped, now they're going to be a lot bigger. This entire volcano is on a fault line. I just made it build up pressure, and when that pressure breaks, this entire mountain will blow sky high."  
  
With that he disappeared and Ecliptimon floated away.  
  
"Oh great." She said. She moved over to Dragoonmon and cast a spell on them. "Pure flame." With that she healed Dragoonmon.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"We've got to motor, before this volcano blows its top."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
They returned quickly to the others. Then they began to get the blast out of there. They went through the chamber where the digimon were still fighting, oblivious of what was about to happen to them. Infernamon blasted the rock sealing the door. Once they started down the corridor, the whole mountain began to shake and the lava got higher.  
  
They ran out the entrance and ran at full speed towards the ark.  
  
"Kazu," Henry yelled, "Get this ship airborne."  
  
"Right." Kazu yelled, jumping into the ark, with the others not far behind.  
  
"What's going on!?" Calumon yelled over all the noise.  
  
"Tell ya later, pee wee." Impmon yelled.  
  
With that they took off as the mountain quite literally blew itself apart.  
  
Salamando sighed "Do you know how long it took me to decorate that volcano?"  
  
They flew away from the burning mountain.  
  
"Where to next?" Rika asked.  
  
"Next, we go to the water palace." Salamando told them.  
  
Calumon however was thinking. 'I obviously missed a great adventure. Well, I don't care what they say. Next time, I'm tagging along, no matter what.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think. If you like it, please review. If not, review and tell me what's wrong with it. Constructive criticism, no flames plz. And despite all romantic hints I threw in there, this story is NOT a romance. There will be a romance later, but I'm not going to tell you who or why, okey dokey? Now, where's that Guilmon bread. 


	5. The Water Palace

Disclaimer: I Do not own Digimon or Seiken Densetsu.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: The Water Palace  
  
"Takatomon, wakey wakey."  
  
"Mmm, huh?" Takato said tiredly.  
  
He woke up to see a big red smiling face of a dinosaur.  
  
"YAHHH" He said, startled. Then he remembered. "Guilmon, don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"I was getting bored. There's no one to play with, since Calumon is asleep." Guilmon said sadly.  
  
"Oh well, might as well get up. I can't get back to sleep when I've been woken up." Takato pulled of his covers and left Ryo sleeping on the bunk above him.  
  
"Five o'clock. Man it's early." He said looking at the clock. He decided to go to the dining room to get some breakfast, not that he really needed it, being in the digital world and all. The ark was now a lot bigger then the last one. It had been made bigger, mainly because of the tight squeeze Grani, or the ark, depending on what you want to call it, was.  
  
He got to the dining room to find someone was already up. "Good morning Takato." Kenta said. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question." Takato said. "Guilmon woke me up."  
  
"Aww, but I was boooooored." Guilmon complained.  
  
"So you mentioned." Takato said grumpily. Then he turned his attention back to Kenta. "What about you? What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"Bad dream," he replied. "and Kazu's snoring kept me up after that."  
  
Takato laughed a tired laugh.  
  
"How long till we get to this water palace." Takato asked.  
  
"3 hours." He replied.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
3 hours later, they arrived at the front of the water palace. The palace appeared to be completely submerged underwater. They could see into the palace as they flew over it, as the walls appeared to be made of glass. They landed on the beach beside it.  
  
"All ashore, kiddies." Kazu yelled out.  
  
"Finally, I was getting bored." Calumon said happily.  
  
"Calumon, stay here." Henry said.  
  
"What? But I'm BORED." Calumon yelled.  
  
"It's too dangerous." Henry said.  
  
"Suzy's going." Calumon pointed out.  
  
"She might be the one who merges with the water spirit." Henry said.  
  
"What about Impmon? He gets to go."  
  
"Impmon can digivolve if trouble breaks out. Your much safer here." Henry said adamantly.  
  
Calumon's ears shrunk in disappointment.  
  
They left the ark and began to discuss how exactly they could get into the water palace.  
  
"Maybe the water isn't real, like that cave we were in when that data stream got us." Henry suggested.  
  
Takato took off his goggles and dipped them into the water. When he brought them back up, they were wet. "I say that's a big no."  
  
"Well, maybe we can transport somehow." Henry suggested  
  
"Hey guy," Kenta began "Maybe we could.."  
  
Rika interrupted him. "Hey Brainiac, mind telling me how you plan to do that? You gonna contact your spaceship?" she said, irritated.  
  
"Maybe we can.." Kenta started again  
  
"Well, at least I'm trying, Rika!" Henry said, now annoyed.  
  
"HEY, NUMBSKULLS!" Kenta yelled out. Everyone looked at him in surprise. He was normally quiet, unless he was being silly with Kazu. "Maybe, if you can somehow find a few brain cells to bang together, then maybe, just maybe, you might think of using the DOOR!" He said angrily as he pointed towards a door in the distance.  
  
Everyone looked at him amazed. He was never like this, and it was very strange that he was this irritated. Kenta stormed off in the direction of the door. When he got there he tried opening it. However it wouldn't budge. "Stupid door! OPEN UP!" And with that he kicked the door open and stormed inside.  
  
Kazu chased after him. "Hey Kenta, what's up?" He asked.  
  
"Stay out of my way Kazu!" He yelled. Kazu's expression grew hurt. Kenta sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep."  
  
"No problem." He said, his cheerfulness instantly returning. "Hey, lets make up some mean names to call Rika."  
  
Kenta smiled. "Sure."  
  
They went off rattling names off that Rika definitely wouldn't like.  
  
Meanwhile Rika watched this, shook her head and said "Just when you think those two are the most simple people, they suddenly get so complicated it makes your head spin."  
  
"They definitely aren't predictable." Takato agreed "But then, that's what makes them fun to be around."  
  
Rika looked at him skeptically. "If you say so."  
  
"Hey dudes and dudettes, come look at this." They heard Kazu's voice call out from a distance.  
  
They followed the voice to Kazu and Kenta. "Take a look." Kenta pointed. It was a fork in the road. "This could be a problem."  
  
"This entire palace could be one big maze." Henry thought out loud. "It might be better if we split up. Takato, you, me Suzie, Impmon and Jeri will go down the left corridor. Rika, you, Kazu, Kenta and Ryo go down the right corridor."  
  
"Why do I get stuck with Mr. Perfect and the dork patrol?" She said angrily.  
  
Henry smiled. "You never know. You might learn something."  
  
"Hey, is Henry getting a sense of humor?" Terriermon laughed. "It must be one of the signs of the apocalypse."  
  
"Can it, rabbit." Rika growled. "Unless you want me to finish what I was going to do to you on the mountain of wind." That immediately shut Terriermon up.  
  
They split up, and headed their separate ways, and they didn't even notice that there was a certain rookie digimon who was doing what he shouldn't by following Rika's group.  
  
"No one's leaving me behind this time." Calumon said, determined.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you going in the right direction?" Terriermon inquired.  
  
"Of course not." Henry replied.  
  
"Ok, just wanted to ask."  
  
Lopmon sniffed, trying to smell anything unusual.  
  
"Smell anything?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Nothing, apart from Takato's old socks." She replied.  
  
"Hey!" Takato said.  
  
"A little crude, but it's a start." Terriermon observed.  
  
"Oh great, another Terriermon." Henry laughed, "That's disturbing."  
  
"Just you wait," Terriermon replied. "Soon, there shall be Terriermon wannabe's everywhere. And we shall spread across the world, bringing annoyance and frustration wherever we go! Muahahaha." Everyone looked at him strangely. "What? A digimon's gotta have ambitions you know."  
  
"You're a weird guy, Terriermon." Takato remarked.  
  
"Takato." Someone whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" Takato replied.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Yeah what?" Henry asked.  
  
"Didn't someone say my name?" Takato asked.  
  
Everyone shook their head. Takato was confused. He was sure he'd heard someone whisper his name.  
  
"Maybe Takato's starting to lose it." Terriermon remarked. "He's hearing voices."  
  
"Knock it off, Terriermon." Jeri said.  
  
"Takato, I am hunting you.. You cannot escape." The voice whispered again.  
  
Takato looked around, trying to find that voice. "Man, I must be tired. I'm starting to hear things."  
  
Jinn, however, knew differently, but he didn't tell Takato anything. It wasn't time yet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Uccck, just my luck to be stuck with you three." Rika grumbled.  
  
"I'm not exactly thrilled to pieces about being with you either, Rika." Kazu remarked.  
  
"If you want to be in pieces, that can be arranged." Rika snarled.  
  
"Come, give them a break, wild cat." Ryo said.  
  
"I'll give you a break if you aren't careful." She snapped.  
  
Ryo merely smiled.  
  
"Well, well, well." Said an obnoxious voice.  
  
They looked ahead at a strange digimon. He appeared to be made out of vines and weeds. He had a huge smirk on his face, and he was walking using what looked like roots. "Trouble in paradise kiddies? And here I thought you were all chummy."  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Your worst nightmare, lady." The digimon smirked.  
  
"Thornmon, Mega level, Special attack: Thorn Gun  
  
"And Bingo was his name-o." Thornmon replied.  
  
"I hate that song!" Rika said, irritated.  
  
"Among MANY other things." Thornmon jested.  
  
"This guys a mega?" Ryo laughed. "He doesn't look that tough."  
  
"Do I have a challenger? Bring it on, spikey."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
CYBERDRAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
JUSTIMON  
  
"Now we'll see how good you are, weed." Justimon yelled his challenge.  
  
"I'm more then you can handle, Gung ho boy." Thornmon laughed.  
  
"JUSTICE KICK"  
  
"Pah, VINE STRIKE"  
  
Thornmon used vines to pick up Justimon and whirl him around his head. "Round and round the Justimon goes. Where he'll crash, nobody knows." With that he let go of Justimon and hurled him into a wall. "And now, THORN BLASTER." He fired a swarm of thorns at Justimon, making him dedigivolve.  
  
"Let me guess, you're the dark spirit of wood, right?" Rika asked.  
  
"Gee, aren't we the smart one." Thornmon replied sarcastically. "Now, Kenta, you and me have a score to settle."  
  
"Thornmon, what do you think you're doing?" Said Kenta angrily. "This is not the time or the place for this and you know it."  
  
"Ohh," Thornmon said in mock amazement. "The prophet speaks. You think your little destiny is going to hold me back?"  
  
"My 'little destiny' could rip you into digidust in a second, and so could yours as well." Kenta replied. "I wouldn't go against them if I were you."  
  
Rika was looking at Kenta, amazed. "Kenta, what's going here?" She demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure this is a good time to talk, Rika." He replied.  
  
"Tough, you're going to talk now."  
  
"Would you like to take care of the evil digimon, or would you like to be deleted." He said bluntly.  
  
She glared at him. "This conversation isn't over, Kenta."  
  
FIRE BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
INFERNAMON  
  
"Now we'll see who' better, Thorn-in-my-side-mon." Infernamon yelled.  
  
"Oh, what a witty comeback." Said Thornmon sarcastically. "You have no idea what powers I have. POWER LOCK DOWN"  
  
His roots seemed to dig into the ground and his Thorn blasters changed shape.  
  
"Now we'll see who's more powerful. I may not be able to move, but my power increases, and so does my firing speed. THORN MACHINE GUN."  
  
Now he began fire hundreds of thorns at Infernamon. She jumped aside, to avoid it, but Thornmon merely turned and continued to fire. Infernamon had to keep jumping to avoid his attack, but this stopped her from launching an attack.  
  
'Man, I can't keep this up forever.' Infernamon thought, 'This guy's going to wipe the floor with me'  
  
"KAHUNA WAVES"  
  
"GUARDIAN BARRAGE"  
  
Thornmon was hit with two attacks from the side. He looked over at Kazu, Kenta, Guardromon and Marineangemon. "Opps, sorry Thornmon. We slipped." Kenta said sarcastically.  
  
He growled at the group and didn't even notice Infernamon attacking. "FIRE BOMB"  
  
Thornmon was blasted by Infernamon's attack, and then she began attacking relentlessly with her fist of fury attack.  
  
'Man, I'm toast unless I think of something.' Thornmon thought. Then something caught his eye. 'Of course!'  
  
He rose his gun arms "I surrender." He said. Infernamon stopped, confused. This was all he needed.  
  
"RIKA, LOOK OUT, GET OUT OF HERE!" Kenta yelled.  
  
"TOO LATE!" Thornmon yelled. "THORN MACHINE GUN"  
  
He shot his attack, not at Infernamon, but at the roof itself. The roof broke and tons of water poured in. "Hope you can swim!" Thornmon yelled, cackling evilly.  
  
"This way!" Kazu yelled. "Guardromon, get Ryo." Guardromon scooped up the unconscious tamer and digimon and followed Kazu.  
  
The water was pouring in, and Infernamon tried to follow, but the water got her, and washed her in the other direction. Infernamon felt inhuman pain. This was worse then it should have been. The fact that she was in her fire form caused the extra pain, as fire was weak against water. She screamed as she lost consciousness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Do you hear that?" Takato asked.  
  
"More voices?" Terriermon said, skeptically.  
  
"No, this sounds more like." His eyes shot open. "WATER! Guilmon!"  
  
Guilmon nodded as if he knew exactly what his tamer was thinking. They turned towards different directions and wind seemed to come out of their hands, creating a barrier. Water rushed towards them. It crashed against the barrier, but it stopped, not getting past the barrier. Sweat began to form on Takato and Guilmon's face. "We'd better move. I don't know how long we can keep this up."  
  
They began to run, trying to find a way out. They soon realized that they were lost, and that they had no idea where they were going. All the time Takato and Guilmon lost more energy. 'Man, I wish I'd slept more.' Takato thought. 'I'm running out of energy fast.'  
  
Suddenly something came through the barrier, but luckily it wasn't water. It was Infernamon.  
  
"What happened to Wika, Hendry?" Suzie asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we'd better get her." Henry said. "Jeri, help me carry her."  
  
Jeri and Henry picked up the unconscious fire digimon. They started walking again.  
  
"Takato," The mysterious voice whispered. "I'm here."  
  
Then a metal digimon walked through the barrier. He had two metallic wings that looked like they were rocket propelled. He held a sword in his right hand, and he was covered with black armor. He had a birds face with a cruel beak, but the rest of him was human-like.  
  
"Hello Takato, nice to finally meet you." The digimon said, sinisterly.  
  
"Who are you?" Takato asked, straining to keep the barrier.  
  
"The one who will destroy you." He replied.  
  
"Aeromon, Mega level, Special attack: Wind strike." Jeri read.  
  
"That's right, and now, Takato, you shall meet your fate at my hands."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kazu leaded the group through the winding corridors of the palace, although how he knew which way to go, he had no idea. He seemed to be guided by some extra sense, almost as if something or someone was telling him where to go.  
  
Kenta followed behind, with Marineangemon floating by his shoulder and Guardromon running with an unconscious Justimon slung over his shoulder right behind him.  
  
Kenta saw something ahead, running towards them. "What's going on?" a distressed Calumon asked. Kenta scooped up Calumon and kept on running. "What's going on?" Calumon asked again.  
  
"Look behind us." Kenta replied. Calumon looked behind them, and saw the wall of water rushing up behind them. Calumon began to panic and Kenta had a hard time keeping the little digimon from getting loose.  
  
Kazu turned a corner, and got by a button. "Come on, come on." He yelled. Kenta came past, and Guardromon soon after. Then Kazu pushed the button, and a door came down, sealing the water out.  
  
"Phew, that was too close." Kazu sighed.  
  
"I say," Guardromon said. "How did you know this place Kazu?"  
  
"I, don't know." He replied sounding confused.  
  
"Oh, ok." Said Guardromon, as if he had actually answered his question.  
  
"Hey, Kenta. Why'd that weedy mega call you 'the prophet'?" Kazu asked.  
  
Kenta suddenly looked flustered, as if he didn't really want to answer. "Uh, He's a nutcase. He wouldn't know a prophet if it hit him on the head. I mean me, a prophet, really." He still sounded nervous.  
  
"Oh, ok." Kazu said, in the same fashion as Guardromon.  
  
Kenta sighed, relieved. He didn't want to have to answer those questions.  
  
"Kenta, look." Marineangemon said.  
  
The little digimon was pointing towards an open door.  
  
The group walked through the door into a large room. There was a digimon sitting in a chair there. She didn't look too happy. She looked like one of those mermaids, but she also had a trident, and she had armor that looked like ice.  
  
"Are you the ones that flooded my house?" She demanded crossly.  
  
"Uh." They weren't sure how to answer that.  
  
"Oh, you're the tamers. Its about time." She said. She looked around. "Only three? Where are the rest of you?"  
  
"Out there." Kazu pointed towards the sealed door.  
  
"Ah, we'd better go get them, hmm?" She suggested.  
  
"Uh, how?" Kenta asked. "It's not exactly the best conditions out there."  
  
"Don't you trust me?" She said, sadly.  
  
'Girls' Both Kazu and Kenta thought.  
  
"I heard that!" she yelled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Now, Takato, prepare yourself." Aeromon said.  
  
"Uh, can't we do this later?" Takato asked, straining to keep the water out. "I'm kind of busy right now."  
  
"I don't think so." He gripped his sword and got in a fighting position.  
  
"Terriermon, Lopmon, it's up to us." Henry said.  
  
They nodded.  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION  
  
LOPMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
ANTYLAMON  
BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
TERRIERMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
MEGAGARGOMON  
  
"Pah, this resistance will gain you nothing. You think an ultimate and a mega can stand against me." Aeromon said.  
  
"We'll have to see, won't we?" Megagargomon said.  
  
"Indeed, we will." Aeromon replied.  
  
"BUNNY BLADE"  
  
"MEGA BARRAGE"  
  
Aeromon merely blocked these attacks with an attack of his own.  
  
"WIND STRIKE"  
  
He blasted the attack right back at the digimon, knocking them down.  
  
'If Leomon were here, he'd show him.' Jeri thought, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Now you see." Aeromon said.  
  
It was then that Takato and Guilmon lost all their energy. The barrier dropped and the water came in. It swept away all the Tamers and digimon there, dedigvolving them, with the exception of Aeromon. Water didn't worry him. All he wanted was Takato dead. He quickly caught Takato and prepared to finish him off.  
  
"ICE TRIDENT"  
  
A trident appeared out of the blue and struck Aeromon away. A mermaid inside a giant bubble came and rescued Takato from the churning waters. It looked like she had rescued the others as well.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Kazu said.  
  
"Yeah, but who's the fish." Imp on said rudely.  
  
"Lets take a look." Henry said. "Mermon, mega level, Special attack: ice trident."  
  
"That's right," She smiled. "And I'm here to take that Aeromon down."  
  
"Hah, that's a laugh." Aeromon said, recovered from Mermon's attack. "You may have got the jump on me, but I'm far more powerful then anything you can muster."  
  
"You know, for a guy who just got flattened, you sure do yack a lot." Mermon said, pointedly.  
  
Aeromon growled. "We'll see about that. LIGHTNING VORTEX"  
  
He fired a tornado at Mermon, with electrical energy surging inside it. It hit Mermon, electrocuting her. She got up, looking worse for ware.  
  
"You can't defeat me that easily!" She yelled defiantly.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Aeromon said. "But perhaps I can increase my odds of winning."  
  
"Yeah, fish face." Said a sneering voice.  
  
"Who's that?" Takato asked.  
  
"Thornmon, an evil digimon comedian." Kazu supplied.  
  
"That's right, and now, hope you enjoy my THORN BLASTER."  
  
He fired at Mermon, slashing her with a volley of razor sharp thorns.  
  
"She's getting whipped like cream!" Terriermon said.  
  
Thornmon got side by side with Aeromon. "Lets finish these losers off."  
  
"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say. ever." Aeromon replied.  
  
Thornmon glared at him a bit for that one.  
  
"Takato, you have to help her!" Jeri said.  
  
"Wish I could, but I haven't even got enough energy to stand up." He replied.  
  
"Now lets finish this. WIND STRIKE"  
  
"THORN BLASTER"  
  
The attacks intertwined and headed straight for Mermon.  
  
'I have been defeated.' Mermon thought sadly. She prepared for her destruction. No one noticed Calumon's symbol glowing, or Calumon yelling a single word, lost in the noise of the attack.  
  
The attacks hit, encompassing the group in explosions. "Hmm, well, that was an anticlimax." Thornmon laughed. "Guess destiny ain't as airtight as we all thought."  
  
Suddenly the smoke cleared, showing the group, unharmed. There seemed to be an indistinct redness around them, but it quickly disappeared. "Huh, they're alive? How'd that happen?" Aeromon said, stunned. Calumon slumped in exhaustion. He didn't know why, but he was really tired.  
  
"Quickly, I have to merge with someone." Mermon said. "And I already know who. Kazu, get hold of Guardromon's hand. NOW!" She ordered.  
  
Kazu didn't ask questions, he just followed orders. He took hold of Guardromon's hand. Mermon began to glow and shrink. She changed into a tiny little female form made entirely out of water, with a small tail instead of legs. "I am Undine, and now, I shall merge with you. SPIRIT MERGE ACTIVATE"  
  
With that she merged with Kazu and Guardromon. "Cool, now we get to biomerge! WATER BIOMERGE ACTIVATE." Kazu yelled out.  
  
But, nothing happened. Aeromon smiled smugly and Thornmon started laughing like a madman.  
  
"Hey, what gives?" Kazu asked, distressed.  
  
"Only people who could biomerge before can do it now." Said Undine.  
  
"Ah, man, so this was for nothing?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Of course not, you have to say water digivolution activate." She replied.  
  
"Ok. WIND DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE"  
  
GUARDROMON DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
ICEANDROMON  
  
Instead of the normal Andromon, this one appeared to be transparent almost. He had sharp icicle like spikes on his arms and legs. And instead of hands, he had a pair of machine guns, similar to Gargomon's.  
  
"Iceandromon, Mega level, Special attack: Ice Gun." Kazu read.  
  
"Is he any different then the others, since we didn't biomerge?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Only a small power decrease." Undine replied.  
  
"ICE GUN" Iceandromon fired ice crystals at the two digimon, but they both avoided it.  
  
"You think that that will stop us?" Aeromon yelled.  
  
"Unlike those weaklings, Quakermon and Ecliptimon, we aren't afraid to finish this fight." Thornmon added.  
  
"Now its over!" They both yelled. They aimed their attacks and prepared to fire.  
  
Suddenly, shadows appeared out of nowhere and two digimon appeared.  
  
"That is," "Enough you two." They said, finishing each other's sentences. "Our master has," "Ordered you back."  
  
"We are busy." Aeromon said irritably.  
  
"Yeah, so get lost." Thornmon said.  
  
"WE WERE NOT ASKING." They both said in union. They grabbed the two digimon's arms. They tried to get free, but darkness crept up them, covering them. They screamed out in pain and unspeakable agony before losing consciousness.  
  
They then looked at the tamers. "We will," "Meet again tamers." Then they disappeared, taking the two unconscious dark spirits with them.  
  
They stood there in shock for a few moments, in shock of what had just happened. They didn't even realize that the water had long since disappeared, ever since Mermon had rescued them. Then Rika woke up. "Uhh, what did I miss?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Why would those two digimon attack them?" Ryo asked.  
  
"And why would they beat them so easily?" Henry asked.  
  
"How did we survive that attack that those two fired?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Why did Thornmon call Kenta the 'Prophet'?" Rika asked.  
  
"Why does this master want us alive?" Takato asked.  
  
They had left this encounter with more questions then answers. However some were determined to find the answers. Especially Rika. She went up to Kenta. "Well, why'd he call you that, hmm?"  
  
Kenta got nervous again. "What was that noise, it sounded like it came from the engine room." He ran off quickly.  
  
"Hey! We don't HAVE an engine room!" Rika yelled and started chasing him.  
  
"Who do you think will win that race?" Ryo asked Takato.  
  
"Do you really need to ask?" Takato replied.  
  
"Calumon, now that you see how dangerous this is, will you please stay here next time?" Henry asked  
  
"Are you kidding? That was THE BEST FUN EVER." The little digimon yelled.  
  
Henry looked at him for a second, and then said. "Fine. Why not? Hey, we're all likely to die, but why not. Hey, while we're at it, lets bring the ark with us, I'm sure it gets lonely. AFTER ALL, WHY NOT!!!!!" Then he went off mumbling.  
  
"I think Henry lost a few marbles under all that excitement." Terriermon said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"I've asked you here because the digital world has been completely cut off." Yamaki said to the monster makers.  
  
"Henry, Suzie." Janyu said quietly.  
  
"Any idea what's causing it?" Daisy asked.  
  
"None. That's why you're here. We need to find out what's causing this, disable it and find out what's going on." Yamaki said.  
  
"Well, lets get to work." Janyu said.  
  
Meanwhile, two entities were watching this.  
  
"This could be trouble. They can't get through the barrier." One of them said.  
  
"I can handle it." Said the other.  
  
"Are you sure? You tend to be a bit excessive. They need to be alive later on."  
  
"I promise to keep them in an ambulatory state."  
  
"Fine, but don't tell them anything that will interfere."  
  
"I know how to handle a few nosy humans."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
To be continued  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think please. 


	6. The Canyon of Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Seiken Densetsu, even though I wish I did. I'm also taking some stuff from Lord of the Rings, and I don't own that either.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Canyon of Earth  
  
Kenta had been hiding from Rika, who was on the hunt. He was actually doing rather well, at least until Kazu ratted him out, when Rika had threatened him with pain of death.  
  
She opened the secret floor compartment was hiding in, and demanded he follow her. She had to use some 'gentle' persuasion, but she managed to drag him to the lounge. (The ark is quite a bit bigger, isn't it :) ) She ordered him to sit, and then sat across the table from him. This had the air of those police interrogations that you see on TV. All that was needed was a bright light to shine in his eyes.  
  
"All right, spit it out!" Rika ordered.  
  
"Spit what out?" Kenta asked, putting on an innocent face. It wasn't a very good one.  
  
"You know what I mean! Why did Thornmon call you a prophet?" Rika asked.  
  
"He's a kook. He wouldn't know a prophet if it whacked him with a giant cartoon mallet." Kenta replied.  
  
"Really." Rika said skeptically. "Then why did you say, 'this isn't the time for this', when Thornmon wanted to fight you?"  
  
Now Kenta looked really nervous. "Uh, you know me, saying things for no apparent reason."  
  
"Don't try and fool me."  
  
Takato was nearby. He was rather impressed at Kenta. Whatever secret he was obviously hiding, he wasn't blurting it out under Rika's interrogation. He was a braver kid then he had thought. Not a very good liar, but still brave.  
  
"Kenta! Tell me what he was talking about now!" She ordered again.  
  
Then Kenta glared at her. This caught her by surprise. "Rika, isn't it obvious that I'm not going to tell you. You won't get any information out of me, so drop it." With that, he stood up and walked away, leaving Rika in a state of shock.  
  
'Kenta's acting really strangely.' Takato thought. 'I'd never thought I'd see the day that Kenta stood up to Rika.'  
  
Then, Kazu's voice came across the intercom (really big ship). "Thank you for flying on Kazu Airlines. Please buckle your seatbelt, put your trays in an upright position, and put all dorkyness in the nearest garbage can. We are about to land at the Canyon of Winds. If you look out your right window you will see impending doom hunting us."  
  
"Oh goody." Takato remarked.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They were now in a gigantic canyon. It looked like it went forever. Kazu landed at the far end, on the only flat land in the entire canyon. When Rika asked Kazu how he knew it was the only flat ground, he merely tapped his head and said, "A little birdie told me."  
  
Kazu walked over to Takato. "Hey, can I ask a question?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Sure." Takato replied.  
  
"Doe's your spirit talk much?"  
  
"Not really. Why?" Takato asked, perplexed.  
  
"Your lucky. My heads full of constant girl chatter." Kazu said, looking a bit depressed.  
  
"HEY!" Undine yelled.  
  
"What?" Kazu replied. "Its true, isn't it?"  
  
Then, water seemed to come out of thin air, right onto Kazu's head.  
  
"That'll teach you." Undine said.  
  
Takato burst out laughing at this.  
  
"SHUT UP CHUMLY!" Kazu yelled.  
  
Above them, two observers were...observing.  
  
"Bunch of fools. I can't believe the master thinks they are a threat." This came from the first observer. He looked like something that had been dragged out of a swamp. He had sharp claws and long green hair. He had beady eyes, and he was clothed in rags.  
  
"Do not underestimate them. I've heard that they are extremely powerful." The second observer said. This one looked like lava from a volcano. He was human size at the moment, but that was only because he chose to be that small. He had sharp claws, and held a fiery whip. (A/N: have you guessed who this is yet?)  
  
"Bah, I can take them. I'll blast them out of the water." With that he walked off to prepare.  
  
"And they call me a hothead." The second observer sighed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"HEY TAKATO! SEE ANYTHING YET!?" Henry yelled at the now flying gogglehead.  
  
"NOTHING YET!" He yelled in reply.  
  
"Owwwe, all this yelling is making my ears hurt." Calumon said.  
  
Takato landed. "There are too many places to hide here. We'll just have to keep our eyes open."  
  
They walked along the winding canyon, climbing up small cliffs. Most of them got up these easily, except for Kazu, Kenta and Suzie. Henry helped Suzie up, but Kazu and Kenta had to get up on their own.  
  
They walked through tunnels, full of glittering precious stones. The crystals and diamonds glowed and reflected light, creating beautiful beams of multi colored light. Everyone looked at these lights in awe. Kazu looked at all the valuable stones and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Don't even think about, Kazu." Henry said.  
  
"Come on, they wont miss one or two. They've got plenty." Kazu argued.  
  
"Just leave it, Kazu."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"Takatomon, the light is making fun of me." Guilmon's voice said, as he chased a moving point of light.  
  
"Guilmon," Takato replied. "Light can't make fun of, uwaaa." As the light shined in his eyes. A digignome flew out of an opening, laughing, before it flew away.  
  
"I told you it was making fun of me." Guilmon said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They soon walked out of the tunnel, to a big open area. "What the.." Kazu exclaimed. In the center was an ugly looking digimon.  
  
"About time, let's fight." He lifted his hands to the sky, and called out, "CALL OF THE MARSHES"  
  
Clouds started swirling overhead as it began to rain, hard. The ground grew muddy, as stone became mud. By the time the rain had stopped, it had turned into a swamp.   
  
"Oh great." Kazu said sarcastically.  
  
"Bogmon, Mega level, Special attack: Mud Shower." Henry read  
  
"Time for a swim." Bogmon said quietly.  
  
With that, he dived into the swampy muck. The tamers couldn't see him, now that he was underneath them.  
  
"This is great, we don't even know where he's going to attack." Rika said.  
  
"I think we should biomerge, Rika." Renamon suggested  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ready boy?" Takato asked  
  
"Ready as two minute noodles."  
  
"Guardromon?" Kazu asked  
  
"Dude, I'm totally into this."  
  
"Hey! Get your own catchphrase."  
  
WIND BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
FIRE BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
WATER DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE  
  
GUILMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
DRAGOONMON  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
INFERNAMON  
  
GUARDROMON DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
ICEANDROMON  
  
"Ok, now where is that slimy scumbag." Rika asked.  
  
Takato took to the air, and began looking for Bogmon.  
  
"Hey, Iceandromon," Kazu yelled out "See anything?"  
  
"Yes, mud, stone, tamed digimon, tam..."  
  
"I meant do you see Bogmon!!!"  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
Suddenly, out of the swampy ground, Bogmon launched himself up and grabbed onto Dragoonmon  
  
"I see him, Kazu." Iceandromon yelled.  
  
Then Bogmon pulled Dragoonmon down into the mud and disappeared again, this time with Dragoonmon.  
  
"No, I don't see him, Kazu."  
  
Suddenly, out of the mud, two figures were flung out of the mud. It was Takato and Guilmon.  
  
"Takato, Guilmon, you two okay?" Henry asked.  
  
"Uh, ouch, he's stronger then he looks." Takato said. "Plus, he can move faster in the mud, so he has an advantage. I think he's a dark spirit."  
  
Kazu tried looking around for Bogmon, but he didn't see any sign of him.  
  
"Well, how do you expect to find him if you don't concentrate." Undine remarked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kazu asked.  
  
"Search him out, don't just sit on your butt doing nothing."  
  
Kazu thought about what she meant. Then he got it. "Iceandromon, charge up your attack."  
  
"Okay." He replied. His guns changed shape into two cannon shape guns, and several small tabs popped up. Ice started to gather in the cannons and the barrel began to glow. Kazu stepped into the water. Suddenly, Kazu's senses increased. He was amazed. He could fell every slight disturbance in the water. He concentrated, looking for the disturbance he was fighting. Then, he picked it up.  
  
"Iceandromon, over there!" He yelled, pointing in a space in front of Infernamon.  
  
Iceandromon turned and fired. "ABSOLUTE ZERO"  
  
His attack rocketed towards the empty space, just as Bogmon launched himself at Infernamon from out of the mud. He was caught in the blast. When the attack was over, Bogmon was frozen in a block of solid ice.  
  
Infernamon was shocked as she saw the dark spirit frozen in ice, an inch away from her. Then, getting over the shock, she smirked at the evil elemental. "Chill, Swampy."  
  
"Grr ee uuu aaa eerrr" Bogmon tried to speak, still alive in the ice. Translated he said. "Get me out of here." Of course, the tamers ignored him and walked off.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Bogmon howled in frustration.  
  
Once the tamers were gone, however, a certain digimon slided down the side of the canyon. As he walked through the swamp, the area around his feet instantly evaporated from the heat he was emanating. He walked to the bogsicle and put a flaming claw on the ice, melting it. A few minutes later, Bogmon was thawed.  
  
"I told you, I told you this would happen, but did you listen, no." The fiery digimon remarked lightly.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Bogmon replied irritably.  
  
"You made such a nice centerpiece. Remind me to freeze you next time I invite the forces of evil over for a mixer."  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"Now that you've been melted, lets talk about the next fight with the tamers."  
  
"Yeah, if we work together, we'll deck em."  
  
"There's no need. I'll contact the base. They'll provide what we need. Oh, and put this on." He said, chucking a small piece of metal at him.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"A patch program. It'll protect you."  
  
"From what?"  
  
The dark spirit smiled. "You'll see soon enough."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tamers had settled down for the night. They had set up camp in a small hollow in the rock.  
  
Renamon saw light from outside. It was dim, but worth checking out. She left the hollow and what she saw stunned her. It was a gigantic vortex high up in the sky. She wasn't sure but she thought she saw strange ball shaped objects enter it.  
  
She was about to wake up the others, in case it was a threat when she noticed Guilmon sitting, looking up at the vortex quite calmly.  
  
"Why are you so calm." She asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Guilmon murmured, noticing Renamon. "Oh, that. Its nothing to worry about."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"It's a portal to the soul world."  
  
"Soul world?" She asked, shocked.  
  
Guilmon nodded. "Its where digimon's souls go when they die. It's only visible at night, but its always here, at the edge of the digital world."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I've always known that."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"No one ever asked."  
  
Renamon shook her head. Guilmon was more confusing then anyone she had ever met. She walked back into the hollow, leaving Guilmon at his stargazing.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Report from Canyon of Earth sir. Bogmon fought and lost against the tamers."  
  
"As expected. The tamers are stronger then most digimon under my control think."  
  
"Yes sir. They are requesting...assistance. They said you'd know what that means."  
  
"Indeed. Activate Project Omega."  
  
"Err, yes sir."  
  
'The ultimate evil' smiled. An appropriate name, as the project would lead to the defeat of the tamers.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The tamers set off at first light. They headed off over the jagged surface of the canyon, climbing or descending when needed. The surface of the canyon got rockier and rockier, the further you got.  
  
Takato, Rika and Kazu were starting to lag behind and seemed to be having a hard time with keeping up with the others. Their partner digimon were also having a hard time. Guilmon was walking slowly, his tail drooping, dragging on the ground. Guardromon was constantly falling over the rocks. Even Renamon couldn't move as fast as she normally could. "Hey, are you guys alright." Henry called back. "Yeah, we're fine." Takato called back. But Henry wasn't convinced.  
  
But things grew steadily worse for them, as they lost more energy. Soon they were having trouble just walking. Henry and the others had to help them across the canyon. Cyberdramon, to his supreme displeasure was stuck with helping Guardromon, since he was the only one strong enough to lift Guardromon's big bulk.   
  
'Whatever's happening, it only seems to affect the ones with elemental spirits.' Henry thought. He turned the corner, not looking where he was going, and he walked into something. He looked up, as a claw gripped his neck, lifting him off the ground. He was brought up to face level and saw a fiery face that seemed to be made out of magma. "Hello." It said conversationally. With that he threw him at the other tamers, knocking over Kenta and Jeri.  
  
"Greetings tamers," The fiery digimon said, in the same conversational tone of voice. "And you, Miss Nonaka. I have been looking forward to meet you."  
  
"Bite me." She said, which didn't have as much impact as usual, considering she needed help standing up.  
  
The fire digimon merely smiled. "Charming." He then turned towards Kenta. "Prophet, an honour."  
  
"Wish I could say the same." Kenta said coldly.  
  
"And the Unlocker." He said, looking towards Suzy. "Pleasure."  
  
Suzy hid behind Henry, scared out of her wits.  
  
"Who else is here? Ahh, Impmon, the destroyer of worlds, Jeri Katou, the Ancient one, Calumon, the guardian of goodness, Kazu, the general of snow" Then he turned towards Takato. "And Takato, the Corrupted One."  
  
Takato recoiled from that name. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't tell from where. The name frightened him. What did that mean. The others were also looking confused, and Impmon looked very angry.  
  
"Hey, who do you think you are, and what the heck are you talking about?" Impmon yelled angrily.  
  
"I am Balrogmon, the dark elemental of fire, and as for what I am talking about, you will find out about, eventually." He paused before saying, "If you live long enough."  
  
"Shut up, Lava boy." You can guess who yelled this.  
  
"Ah, Rika, did I forget you..." He smiled as he said, "Dark Queen." Then he looked at Akiyama, and smiled again. "Ah Ryo, the 'Redeemed one'" He said with obvious sarcasm. "And, Henry, the Hidden Spy."  
  
Rika was fuming, Henry was confused, and Ryo was looking shocked.  
  
"But I'm getting restless. I desire entertainment." Balrogmon said smugly. "I think I'll amuse myself, by kicking your digital butts."  
  
"We'll see about that." Rika replied.  
  
FIRE BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
RENAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
ERR, RENAMON  
  
"What..?" Rika said tiredly.  
  
Balrogmon smiled a cruel smile. "Don't even bother. Your power is being drained, little girl, as is the energy of your elemental buddies. Only the ones without a spirit are unaffected. For all the good it will do you."  
  
"We'll beat you, Balrogmon." Henry yelled defiantly.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
TERRIERMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
MEGAGARGOMON  
  
CYBERDRAMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
JUSTIMON  
  
DIGI-MODIFY  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE  
  
LOPMON MATRIX DIGIVOLVED INTO  
  
ANTYLAMON  
  
"Oh no," Balrogmon said sarcastically. "What am I going to do? Oh, what about this."  
  
With that he began getting larger, until even Megagargomon was shorter then him.  
  
"PREPARE TO MEET THE MOST POWERFUL ELEMENTAL!"  
  
"Uh oh." Henry remarked, which seemed like a vast understatement.  
  
"FIRE WHIP"  
  
His attack lashed out at Justimon, blasting him backwards. Antylamon tried a sneak attack, jumping over Balrogmon, trying to attack his back. But Balrogmon was too fast, and knocked her away with his whip. Antylamon crashed into the canyon walls, (A/N: What is it with me, and blasting people into heavy inanimate objects?) knocking her out. Megagargomon attempted to blast Balrogmon with his mega barrage. But he shrugged off the attack as if it was from some annoying insect.   
  
"FLAMING BREATH"  
  
He blasted Megagargomon with fiery breath, dedigivolving them.  
  
"You know, you could use a breathmint." Terriermon said weakly.  
  
"Humorous, to the last, I see." Balrogmon said. He prepared to finish him off.  
  
Suddenly something jumped on Balrogmon's head. It appeared to be some kind of small humanish figure. It was dressed completely in green, and was singing some kind of folk song. Suddenly he looked down as if only just noticing that he was on a gigantic flaming head. "Oh, sorry there laddy. I didn't see ya there." He said in an Irish accent.  
  
"Leprechaunmon, you shall perish for this." Balrogmon growled angrily.  
  
"Is that so, me lad? We'll shall see about that, me evil old fireball." He said. He jumped down off of the flaming demon. When he touched the ground, it seemed to ripple like water under his feet. "Ye got ta be careful when huntin' a leprechaun," An opening opened under Balrogmon, like a mouth in the earth, looking to swallow the fiery beast. Leprechaunmon smiled. "We be devilishly tricky, we be."  
  
He walked towards the tamers. "Time to scat, me laddys and lasses. Follow the leprechaun. That hole won't hold ol fire-face for long,"  
  
The tamers followed along quickly, lest the beast should rise from the pit of the earth, to cleave their souls from their physical manifestations. (A/N: Sorry, I was feeling archaicy :) )  
  
They reached a small cave and Leprechaunmon ran into it. The tamers ran into it after him, then Leprechaunmon sealed the cave, by seemingly turning the rock into fluid, then sealing the cave, and turning it solid again. "We should be safe here for a wee bit."   
  
Leprechaunmon lit a lantern, revealing the cave, which turned out to be some kind of dwelling. There were bookshelves lined with dozens of books, but what they were about couldn't be told, as they were written in digicode. There was a mess of papers on a crude desk in a corner. There also were strange machines that looked very futuristic, especially when compared to the rustic surroundings.  
  
"Make yeself at home, regain ya energy. We are protected from the energy drainer here."  
  
Henry looked at the small digimon. How could he know about the mysterious drainer, unless-?  
  
Suddenly, he put two and two together. "Hey, you're the earth spirit, aren't you?" Henry exclaimed.  
  
Leprechaunmon chuckled. "Aye lad, that I am. I was wondering when one of ye would figure it out."  
  
"We need your help. We have to defeat Balrogmon." Henry pleaded.  
  
"Now, now, I have no desire to leave me home. So, if that what ye came here for, then ye wasted a trip. Besides, someone has ta keep a watch on the digignomes."  
  
"Now, don't be stubborn, Gnome." Jinn remarked. "We must help these tamers."  
  
"Jinn, why, it is a surprise ta see ya." Leprechaunmon said happily.  
  
"Don't forget me." Salamando called happily.  
  
"Ah, tis good ta see ya again Salla boy. Just so long as that annoying ol Undine ain't here."  
  
"Annoying! ANNOYING!!" Undine said indignantly. "Why you little!"  
  
Leprechaunmon flinched. Then he looked accusingly at Jinn. "Ya had ta bring her, didn't ya."  
  
"Why, I'm surprised you would talk like that about your sister, Gnome." Jinn replied lightly.  
  
"She's ya sister too." Leprechaunmon replied grumpily.  
  
"Why you little!" Undine said indignantly. "I AM NOT ANNOYING!!!"  
  
Leprechaunmon sighed. "Alright, your not annoying. Now stop annoying me."  
  
"Well, since you apologized." Undine said. Everyone sweatdropped at that.  
  
"Hey, I'd hate to break up this family reunion," Terriermon remarked, "but there is still the teeny weenie problem of a very angry flaming digimon to deal."  
  
"Alright, Mr-I'm-such-an-impatiant-bunny-lad," Leprechaunmon said, "hold hands, before I whack you like an arcade game."  
  
"You mean you're going to help us?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll help you AGAINST MY WILL!" He said looking angrily at Jinn. Jinn sweated a bit at this. "You owe me big time for this. I don't like permanently fusing with anything."  
  
"Hey, what do you mean perma.." But whatever Henry was saying was drowned out when Leprechaunmon started to shrink. When it was over Leprechaunmon was a short little gnome, like the kind you'd find in a garden.  
  
"Hold hand you two." Then he started to glow. "Spirit merge activate!"  
  
Then, Gnome was gone, merged into Henry and Terriermon's heads. Now, that would be scary.  
  
Anyway....  
  
"Time to get going, we still have the small matter of a gigantic killer digimon to worry about." Gnome remarked.  
  
"There is still the little problem of us losing our energy the moment we step out of this cave." Henry reminded.   
  
"Don't worry, your power is taken away instantly, it takes a while, but I would suggest finishing it quickly." Gnome replied.  
  
"Alright, lets get this over with." Henry replied.  
  
They left the cave and headed back to the pit that Balrogmon fell in. But when they got there, it was empty, and there were claw marks along the side that looked like they had been melted.  
  
"I'd say he got out." Terriermon said sarcastically.  
  
"Good guess." Said another voice. The tamers turned to look at Bogmon. He looked very irritated, but then, so would you if you'd been stuck in a giant block of ice and left to thaw.  
  
"I see you've defrosted, Bogmon." Kazu smirked.  
  
Bogmon glared at Kazu, like he wanted nothing more then to ring the neck of the boy. Which was probably true enough. "That was a fluke, boy. When we fight the next time the result will be far different."  
  
Then, foreboding booming footsteps made the canyon rumble under the children's feet. All of them knew what that meant. Balrogmon had arrived. "Now we finish this."  
  
"Lets get this over with." Henry stated  
  
EARTH BIOMERGE ACTIVATE  
  
TERRIERMON BIOMERGED INTO  
  
GOLEMON  
  
Where Terriermon and Henry had stood now stood a towering digimon, even bigger then Megagargomon. It was made out of rock, and it wielded two sharp axes.  
  
Kazu checked it on his digivice. "Golemon, Ancient Aztec Guardian, Special attacks; El Dorado Blaster, Aztec Axe"  
  
"So, you can element biomerge," Balrogmon remarked, unimpressed. "It doesn't matter. Your energy will be lost at a faster rate, while I remain unaffected."  
  
'Blast, he's right.' Henry thought. He was already losing energy fast. 'I have to finish it quick.'  
  
'Really,' Terriermon responded sarcastically, 'what gave you that idea.'  
  
'Not helping.'  
  
"AZTEC AXE" They yelled, throwing the axe directly towards Balrogmon. As it spun, the axe seemed less like an axe and more like a large golden shuriken. The axe hit its mark at full speed, making Balrogmon stagger back a bit. But aside from that he didn't seem affected.  
  
'Man, this guy is one tough cookie.' Terriermon commented.  
  
'Well, that's the second time we agree.' Henry replied.  
  
"Not bad, but not good enough!" Balrogmon shouted. With that, he lashed at the large stone guardian with flaming whip. However, it didn't hurt Golemon as much as it should have. That's when Henry figured it out.  
  
'Of course, this form is more defensive then offensive!' Henry exclaimed. Well, he exclaimed in his head.  
  
'You know, that's not a good thing for us right now.' Terriermon reminded Henry. 'We need to finish it quickly, and defense isn't the way to do that.'  
  
'If only we knew how Balrogmon was avoiding having his energy drained.' Henry thought. Then he noticed a small piece of metal on Balrogmon's arm. 'What the… of course! It's a patch program. We have to destroy that patch.'  
  
"FLAMING BREATH" Balrogmon blasted Golemon with his most powerful attack, full on. This, couple with losing his energy caused him to fall backwards. He didn't dedigivolve, but only barely managed to maintain his form.  
  
'Alright, it's now or never.'  
  
"EL DORADO BLASTER"  
  
He shot a powerful golden beam, directly at the patch. It caused it to disintegrate.   
  
"NO!!" Balrogmon yelled. Then he started to lose energy quickly.  
  
"Uh oh, better finish this." Bogmon remarked. He prepared to attack Golemon, unaware of the digimon slowly creeping up on him.  
  
"Yoink." Lopmon said as she grabbed the patch off of Bogmon's arm and ran off with the patch.  
  
"Uh oh, if they get that patch, master will have my head!" Bogmon said, alarmed.  
  
He threw a small water blast at Lopmon, knocking her away, then he grabbed and crushed the patch.  
  
"Lopmon!" Suzy yelled. She picked up the injured Lopmon. "Are you okay?" She said, concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Suzy, don't worry about me." Lopmon said weakly.  
  
Balrogmon called over to Bogmon. "Time to bail. Call our ride."  
  
"Right." Bogmon pulled out a hidden device and pressed a few buttons. Then a large ship flew over them. And when I say, well, write, ship, I mean ship. It looked like an old fashioned pirate-like ship, but instead of sails, it had a large balloon on top. Then a wooden stepladder came down from the ship. (A/N: People who have played any Final Fantasy game should recognize this.)  
  
"Hey Tamers, I got a gift for you," Bogmon yelled as he and Balrogmon boarded. With that he pressed a few buttons. "Courtesy of the Dark Airship." Then the ladder went up, and the ship turned, revealing cannons.  
  
"That can't be good." Takato said.  
  
The cannons then shot black energy blasts at the tamers. They managed to avoid it, and it only hit a rock. But it should be noted that the rock was blasted apart into data instantly. Then the ship flew off into the distance.  
  
"Deletion cannons." Said Gnome irritably as the drainer disparated on the winds. "They delete anything they hit, including elemental digimon."  
  
"Even you?" Jeri asked, surprised.  
  
"No, nothing can destroy an elemental spirit. But it wouldn't be paticulaly plesant either."  
  
"Better get back to the ship. There's nothing keeping us here." Renamon suggested.  
  
"LAST ONE BACK IS A ROTTEN EGG!" Kazu yelled. Then he ran off, but quickly tripped up over a loose rock.  
  
"Don't say anything, Rika." Henry remarked.  
  
Rika actually looked a bit disappointed at that.  
  
Guilmon however looked worried. "Takato, I don't wanna be a rotten egg. I ate one once and I fell all icky for days."  
  
Takato sweatdropped a bit at that one.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"Riley, how is it going." Yamaki asked  
  
"I can't get through this barrier. It's unlike anything I've seen before." Riley replied.  
  
"Well, keep at it." He commented as he walked away.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing." Riley muttered under her breath.  
  
Yamaki didn't hear her, but Riley's best friend did. (A/N: Does anyone know her English name?)  
  
"You know, you two act just like a married couple." She commented slyly at the station beside her.  
  
Riley rather casually reached over and grabbed her in a strong headlock. "What did you say?" (She seems to have a case of Rikitis. :D )  
  
"Er, nothing, nothing." She replied quickly.  
  
"That's what I thought." Riley said as she let her go. But her friend's smile didn't disappear.  
  
Then, all the computers went off at the same time, as well as the lights.  
  
"Tech support, what's happening?" Yamaki ordered, now holding a flashlight.  
  
"System wide power shortage. Everything's down."  
  
"Not quite!" Yelled one rather shocked voice.  
  
Yamaki hurried over to Janyuu's console. It was still on, but instead of the usual interface, there was a black cloud on the screen.  
  
"Janyuu, what's this." Yamaki asked.  
  
"I don't know." He simply replied.  
  
"You wish to know what I am, human." A voice echoed from the computer. "I am everything you fear, everything you hate, everything that wishes your destruction. I am more powerful then any digimon, human or anything else. I am inevitability. I am…. DESTINY! AND I HAVE SAID THAT YOU SHALL NOT ENTER THE DIGITAL WORLD! AND WHAT I SAY, BECOMES!"  
  
Then a dark blast lashed out at Yamaki, knocking him out. Then, one by one every console blew up. None of the explosions harmed anyone, but all the computers were blasted apart.  
  
Riley and Janyuu ran over to Yamaki. "Call an ambulance!" Janyuu yelled.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Well, how was that. Sorry it took so long, hopefully the next chapter will be out faster. Also, next chapter will start the main romance I promised. Read, Review and see ya all next time. 


End file.
